Grimoire
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Sisters Mana Kuri and Reiko Singer have cast an awakening spell that ignites old memories and powers in the Winchesters, Crowley, and their own ancient family—the Watanabe family of Priestesses. As they join together to face the evils that now rise against them, love and fate and family holds them together in infinite strength.
1. Awakened

**1450**

**Taijiya Cave**

**Fuedal Japan**

The Lotis Priestess Midoriko ventured to the Taijiya Cave for the Final Battle.

"What was it you did to my beloved!" Midoriko demanded. "PAA-SA!"

"You want truth?" Khione said, lunging with knife like ice. "Why was your love so easily broken? Such a fragile, laughable trust you had in each other! He never doubted my disguise!"

"Despicable! ARE-GO!" Midoriko growled.

Spiritual chains bound the demonic priestess.

"KA-SHA!" Khione shattered the chains. "Your love was your undoing. Greatest Power? Don't make me laugh! SHA-NA!"

Midoriko collapsed.

"Do you have even strength to finish me like you promised?" Khione laughed coldly. "RA-JI-KA!"

No! She would not die to the word with which she destroyed her beloved. She didn't deserve it!

"UT-EI!" Midoriko screamed the counter-word.

Midoriko and Khione were both destroyed in the resulting explosion, bodies mummified in the cave.

Out of Midoriko's chest sprang the mummified fully formed Shikon-no-Tama.

Complete within were the souls of Midoriko and Khione.

The village leader obeyed Midoriko's order and disposed of the jewel in the Bone Eaters Well.

Over 500 years later, a baby girl was born with the jewel at her core. This girl was Kurai Singer.

**Nov 2 1983**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

Crickets chirped and a large deciduous tree with no leaves stood outside one of several suburban homes.

Inside a nursery a woman, Mary Winchester, wearing a white nightgown, carried a small child, her son Dean, into a dark room.

"Come on, let's say good night to your brother," Mary said, turning on the lights.

It was the nursery of a baby, Sam, who was lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and Dean. Mary set Dean down. Dean leaned over the side of the crib and kissed Sam on the forehead.

"'Night, Sam," Dean said.

Mary leaned over Sam as well. "Good night, love."

Mary brushed Sam's hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, Dean," John said.

Dean turned.

John was in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt.

Dean rushed over to him. "Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy." John scooped Dean up. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head, laughing."No, Daddy."

John laughed " No."

Mary passed John and Dean on the way out of the room. "You got him?"

"I got him." John hugged Dean closer. "Sweet dreams, Sam." John carried Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights.

Sam watched them go, gurgling, then tried to reach his toes. The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib began to spin on its own while Sam watched. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticked, ticked, stopped. The moon-shaped nightlight flickered.

xxx

In the Master Bedroom, lights flickered on and a baby monitor was sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John. Strange noises came through the monitor. Mary, asleep in bed, stirred. She turned on the light on the nightstand.

"John?" Mary turned: she was alone. She got up.

Mary walked down the hall to Sam's nursery. A man, seen only in silhouette, stood over Sam's crib.

"John? Was he hungry?"

The man turned his head. "Shhh."

"All right." Mary headed back down the hallway.

The light by the stairs was flickering. Mary frowned and went to tap at it till the light steadies. "Hm."

More flickering light was coming from downstairs: Mary investigated. A war movie was on TV and John had fallen asleep watching it.

If John was here, Mary realized, then the man upstairs wasn't be John and must be a danger. She ran back upstairs.

"Sammy! Sammy!" Mary entered Sam's nursery and stopped short.

xxx

Upstairs, Mary screamed. John woke up.

"Mary?" John scrambled out of the chair.

"Mary!" John ran upstairs.

John burst through the closed door of the nursery.

"Mary."

The room was quiet and appeared empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John. John glanced around and pushed down the side of Sam's crib.

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?"

Something dark dripped next to Sam. John touched it. Two more drops landed on the back of John's hand. It looked like blood. John looked up. Mary was sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapsed onto the floor, staring at Mary.

"No! Mary!"

Mary burst into flames. The fire spread over the ceiling. John stared, frozen. Sam wailed. John, reminded he was not alone, got up and scooped Sam out of his crib and rushed out of the room.

Dean was awake and came to investigate.

"Daddy!" Dean yelled.

John shoved Sam at Dean. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back!"

Dean stared for a moment. His mother was gone. Emotions built up inside his tiny form and burst out, suddenly flames formed, catching the room on fire.

"NOW Dean go!" John didn't have time to wonder about what his son had just done, just had to protect both of them.

Dean turned and ran. The flames remained.

John turned back to the nursery. "Mary!"

The entire room was on fire. Mary herself could barely be seen. "No!"

Dean ran outside, holding Sam. "It's okay, Sammy."

Dean turned to look up at Sam's window, which was lit with gold. John ran outside, scooped up Dean and Sam, and carried them both away. "I gotcha."

Fire exploded out of Sam's nursery window.

The Lawrence fire department arrived. A firefighter got out of a fire truck and took over at the gauges for another firefighter.

"I got it. You go hold the line up."

The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and took a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter took the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter was spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opened the back of an ambulance. A police officer waved some neighbors back. "Stay back. You have to stay back."

Across the street from the house, John and Dean sat on the hood of John's Impala, John holding Sam. John looked up at the remnants of the fire.

**Dec 1, 1983**

Kurai's first memory was of being held in the arms of her mother as she screamed and cried. Tears not of childbirth, but of loss.

"Don't do this!" Atsuko screamed.

Mana, her eldest sister, was holding spiritual chains binding their father, Bobby Singer. She looked up at Kaori, a question in her eyes.

"Mana." Kaori said. Kaori was the current head of the Hikari family, and Kurai's Grandmother. "There is no need for pity. Pity your mother if you must, for loving a hunter."

Mana held fast to the chains. Bobby, for his part, was struggling, but could not speak. "But he is my father. And hunters know a lot about magic and spells. Maybe he can help—"

"That is enough!" Kaori exclaimed. "We are lucky. You and your sisters were born magical, like the rest of us. But with a hunter's influence, you could end up harming the creatures you are meant to protect!"

Bobby fiercely struggled at this, but it was all for naught.

"I still don't understand, Grams." Mana said. "Why must I do this?"

"If you do not do as I say, Atsuko will be punished for her betrayal." Kaori said threateningly.

"What has mother done that is so bad?" Mana asked, looking at her father's panicked face.

"She mated with one of them." Kaori spat. "The enemy. She is lucky that she and her children are to be spared."

Kurai could hear every word. She wondered if her other sister, Reiko, age two, could hear them. She was just a baby, in her mothers arms, but she was aware of it all.

"What exactly is this man?" Mana asked.

"He is a hunter." Kaori said it as if it was a curse word. "He is probably planning to kill us all."

Bobby's eyes pleaded with his child, his mother-in-law, his wife.

Kurai remembered crying then. She didn't like the cruel words they were saying about her father. She wanted him back.

Atsuko didn't shush her. She screamed and cried as well. Other members of the Hikari family grabbed her and held her back, and shushed Kurai.

But still, Kurai could hear Mana's final words to her father, hushed so Kaori couldn't here.

"This spell will only last as long as Kaori, the current family head, lives. When she is dead, you will wake and remember us. Come back to us alive...And when you do, kill me first, would you? That will be all I can do to make this up to mother. I'm sorry."

And with those words, Mana held out her hand. A rune blazed upon it.

"SHI-NI!"

The rune hit Bobby in the face. His eyes went vacant as the memorie of his family disappeared. The chains shattered.

That was the last time Kurai could remember ever crying. After that, it seemed nothing would ever match her sorrow on that day.

**February 28, 1986**

**Aoi Sora Camp**

**Hokkaido, Japan**

"I love you," Atsuko Hikari held electric cables in her rubber gloved hands. She had just spoken to her daughter, Mana unsteadily ran and hid in the bushes.

Atsuko held out the cables, but the demon was upon her.

"Atsuko!" a shout rang out. Her angel, Sachiel, had come for her.

Electricity rippled through her form. She was gone.

Mana ran up the pier as the police zipped up her mother in a body bag. "Mommy? Mommy!"

Her eyes filled with tears.

Alone in the Hikari household, the infant Kuri cried for her mother.

In a flutter of wings, the angel Castiel appeared.

Castiel tilted his head, unsure of what to do. "Please…do not. I was sent by Sachiel…"

He lifted Kuri and held her in his arms. He touched her forehead, using his grace to calm her, then was overcome by a feeling of love. Spontaneously he started to sing to her.

The child quieted, and he put her to bed. "I will return when you have need of me."

**July 4, 2001**

**Sioux Falls Airport**

"Bobby you're home!" Sam rushed over to hug him.

"Sam you and Dean are together again. That's good to see." Bobby said. "Heard from your dad?"

Sam's silence was enough.

Three young women approached holding luggage. They were all clearly Japanese, but also looked a little like Bobby, appropriate as he was their father. They were all wearing kimonos, the elder one in a blue kimono with a wave pattern, the middle one in a red and white kimono with flower pattern, and the youngest in a purple kimono with an orchid partner.

The elder one, Mana, had short dark hair, pale caramel skin, and almond shaped ocean blue eyes. The middle sister, Kurai, had long dark hair, medium caramel skin, and a warrior's expression. She had bright blue eyes with a fleck of red. Reiko, had red hair and green eyes with a fleck of gold, and freckles.

Kurai ran and hugged Jimmy Novak, who had followed them to the airport.

"Jimmy!" Kurai said. "I've missed you so much!"

Jimmy hugged her. "It's great to see you!"

"Dean..." Reiko said. "You really are a hero like everyone says."

"You think so?" Dean grinned.

Kuri said, but rather than hug him, she made a strange gesture: fist clenched over her heart, and a bow. "Still a warrior."

They headed to the Impala.

Bobby laughed. "You are exactly like Atsuko, Kurai. Minus the liquor."

Kuri made a face. "Cmon I'm not like Mom."

"Now don't talk like that, Kuri." Bobby scolded. "Your mother wanted you to be trained in her power so that you wouldn't be consumed by it the way she was."

"Consumed, or cursed?" Kuri questioned.

There was a silence as they got in the Impala.

"So it hasn't gotten any better." Bobby said. "Don't worry. You're safe here. Your home."

**July 31, 2001**

**Bobby's House**

"It's so good to see you again." Kuri said. "How was Tokyo?"

"It was fast, loud, and smelly." Reiko said, wrinkling her nose. "So what's that you got there?"

"This is something of Grams'" Kuri said. "She gave it to me in her will. It's called the Grimoire."

Kuri opened the book. "I was reading it, and I realized it talks a lot about this legendary group. It calls them the Omamori. It refers to a large group, that defeats evil. But it refers to the women of the pack primarily. The eldest is a creature of water, and can move objects. The middle is a fox of the fae and can stop molecules. The youngest is a dragon of ice, and can see all things."

"What a beautiful story." Reiko said. "Yet somehow familiar."

She chuckled. "Fox of the Fae."

"There's an incantation here. It's supposed to awaken sleeping magic within." Kuri said. "Sounds like fun."

"_Nunc audi verba,_

_de dominatione Amaymonis:_

_Secreta absconditus in nocte._

_Seniorem De Deorum hic quae sunt iuris._

_Magni operis Magia est quaesivit._

_Nocte et in hora_

_Et ego invocabo Proprium._

_Sed et potestatis ad Omamori!_

_Volumus potestas!_

_Da nobis virtutem!"_

Kuri finished the incantation then looked around. No reaction.

"Well you tried." Reiko said.

Thunder sounded outside.

Reiko jumped, dropping her glass, and held out her hands.

The glass stopped! The air, the glass, the water in it...time had stopped.

"You stopped molecules!" Kuri said.

"You're not frozen!" Reiko said. "Thank goodness."

After a few minutes the cup began to fall again and Reiko caught it.

Kuri went and touched the book, particularly where it mentioned the Omamori.

"Hear now the words of the witches!" Kuri shouted.

Reiko took her hand. "The secrets we hid in the night!"

Xxx

Mana Hikawa was appraising a large, chained painting. She was at work in Esviel Museum as an Appraiser.

She wore a blue cheongsam top and black leather pants. Her dark blue jacket hid her skin condition—it was almost as if she had blue silver scales on her legs.

This totally gave her the creeps.

It was definitely priceless and belonged in a museum.

Suddenly there was a shudder and a man stepped out of the painting.

The man—if he was a man; he had wings—tossed his black and blonde hair behind him. He had violet eyes flecked with gold, and wore black edged in gold, and his wings were white with black tips.

"Why am I alive and whole again...after all this time?" He said. "And where is Tenshi?"

He walked over to Mana.

"You don't remember a thing, do you?" He said. "You don't recognize me, do you Hyuga?"

"GET AWAY!" Mana yelled with a fierce anger. "_THE OLDEST OF GODS ARE INVOKED HERE!"_

The large angelic artwork was blasted back into the panting as Mana turned and fled.

Xxx

Kiana Ofuda finished her college essay to get into Stanford.

Kiana had long blonde hair that was striped by her favorite dyes. She had dark blue eyes and tanned skin. She was also a pop idol called Sera Vee.

What had happened?

She'd had a nightmare, something about death, and an accident.

Light glowed around her as she wished to be far away.

"_The...great...work...of...Magic...is...sought..." _Kiana sobbed.

And then there she was, in front of a cottage in the woods where time stood still.

And then back again at home lying on the bed.

Xxx

Crowley stood outside the house.

He looked up into the house.

He shuddered.

The moon glowed in the heavens.

"_In this Night and in this Hour."_ Crowley said.

Xxx

Sam Winchester looked up from his book.

How long had it been since he'd seen the Singer sisters.

He wondered what would happen now that it was all beginning

He sat the book down.

"_I call upon the Ancient Power." _ Sam said.

Xxx

Castiel stood inside his home in the Chinatown district of San Francisco.

Castiel wore brown Chinese formal clothes.

He felt his grace returning and sand swirled around him.

"I see. So it is time." Castiel looked up to the heavens. "Finally."

He touched the pendant he wore containing the Shikon. The pendant he pledged to give to his beloved Kurai.

"I will protect you..." Castiel said. "_I call upon the Ancient Power." _

Xxx

Dean Winchester headed out of a diner towards his impala.

Then it struck him like a lightning bolt.

The call shot through him, and he forced himself to get into the impala.

Finally. After all these years, and he could see her again, Reiko. His girl.

Dean started the car and sped toward Bobby's House, wanting to great his girl at long last.

Dean smirked. "_Bring your powers to the Omamori." _

Xxx

All across the world, all of Team Free Will chanted.

"_We want the Power. Give us the Power."_


	2. Love the Way You Lie

**Nov 6, 2005**

Reiko finished the last of the unpacking, putting a statue of an angel on the table.

"What's that?" Reiko said.

"It's something Grams always kept." Reiko said. "She said it reminded her of why she hated men."

Reiko glared at Dean as she said this.

The two had been fighting. Kuri and Reiko wanted to go hunting, but Dean was against it.

"Look I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not about to lose you." Dean said.

"Right." Reiko said. "So who are the brats?"

"They came with Sam." Sam said by way of explanation.

A little boy with a big floofy tail wearing a bright red ring on his finger grinned mischievously at Reiko. A little girl, dark hair and eyes, very pale, wearing all black gave them a small smile.

"This is Shippo and Kai." Sam said. "Shippo is a Cupid, in training to become Gabriel's successor. Ninako is a reaper, in training to become Death's successor."

"So babysitting." Reiko got Reiko's pie out of the oven and smacked Dean's hands away.

"Yeah till we get back." Sam said.

Dean licked his fingers.

Reiko glared, but the two of them left.

Xxx

That's when things got weird.

Reiko put on an apron and began to clean the Bunker from top to bottom.

She enlisted the kids help, and they were a spic and span team.

They swept all around Reiko in a flash, but she didn't miss the weird look on Reiko's face.

"Maybe I should call Dean?" Reiko attempted.

Reiko snatched the iPhone and put it in a basket with all the other electronics.

"Families should talk to each other." Reiko's smile was fixed and strange on her face.

Reiko attempted to head to the attic where the Grimoire was, but Nina and Shippo stopped her.

"We have to get everything ready." Shippo said.

"For when they get home." Nina finished.

Then the two fledglings went back into the kitchen.

Reiko fixed a turkey dinner, complete with stuffing and cranberries and pie, lots of pie.

Reiko entered the kitchen, released a ball of fox fire which blinded them.

Reiko dragged the kids outside. She was next to the creek.

"Stop it." Nina said.

"They'll be angry, and leave for good." Shippo said.

"Who? Who's gonna be mad?" Kuri asked.

"Dean and Sam." The two chorused. "And you'll make her cry. Reiko's going to cry."

Storming down from the Bunker, faster than Kuri thought possible was Reiko.

Using telekinesis she forced Reiko into the locked Bunker.

Kuri watched as she, Nina, and Shippo got in the creek.

Familiar, this was so familiar...

It hit her.

The weeping angel.

Kuri grabbed a hammer that was laying on the table and shattered the statue.

"DAMN IT GRAMS!" Kuri shouted, and breathed hard, running out into the creek.

Thankfully, no one was underwater quite yet.

Kuri realized belatedly, that child angels probably didn't need to breathe.

**Nov 16, 2005**

The woman in white appeared in front of Dean's car and he drove right through her. He yelled, and Sam knew something is wrong. The next minute, the woman in white was in the car with Dean.

"Take me home."

"I can't," he said.

She took control of the car and it drove on its own.

Realizing that the danger had spread to the boys, Kuri and Reiko commandeered motorcycles and rode to the Welch house just as the Impala pulled up.

Reiko's ears perked up and she heard from inside the car Constance's voice. "I can never go home."

"You can't hurt me, I've never been unfaithful !" Dean pointed out.

Reiko ran forward to the car as Constance jumped on Dean intent on making him unfaithful, but he refused to give into her seduction. She started to hurt him and she transformed into real, grotesque features as Dean screamed.

Sam showed up and shot the ghost with his gun.

Dean looked at Reiko and motioned for her to move, then drove the car straight into the house, taking Constance's spirit with him. Sam, Kuri, and Reiko ran in and pulled Dean from the car, but Constance pinned them down with a desk. Kuri was scared, and reached out, but her powers were useless against a ghost.

Suddenly, Constance's dead kids' showed up. Reiko realized Constance was too scared to face her children because of the guilt of what she did. The kids took their mom's spirit back with them to the makai and all three apparitions vanished into a pool of water on the floor. Reiko, Sam, and Reiko pushed free and got in their car.

Xxx

Reiko sat with her head in her hands.

"So you got caught up by a ghost." Dean said.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Reiko punched him angrily.

"Whoa ok ok!" Dean jerked back from her mean right hook.

After a moment he sat beside her. "I waited a long time to find you again ."

"I know that. And now you're trying to package me in a safety box so you won't lose me." Reiko said. "But if you do that things like this will keep happening. Ever since I was awakened, monsters and baddies are going to be attracted to my power no matter how safe I am. It's better if we're together. Fighting. Being proactive and hitting them before they come after us."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Proactive."

Reiko pouted and glared.

"Alright." Dean said teasingly. "As long as you promise to be my girlfriend?"

Reiko's mouth opened and closed in shock—like a goldfish.

**Nov 7 2005**

**Sam's Apartment**

**Stanford University**

Sam let himself in. Everything was dark and quiet.

"Reiko?" Sam closed the door. "You home?"

Sam noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. Sam picked one up and ate it as he snuck into the bedroom, smiling.

His smile disappeared as he saw a man holding Kiana, his girlfriend, to the wall, pinning her wrists with telekinetic abilities behind her back. She was rising to the ceiling.

"No!" Sam screamed and with the flick of a hand the demon hit the wall and then was gone before he could do anything. He grabbed Kiana and pulled her down and held her. Blood pooled from a wound in her abdomen, and Sam tried to staunch the bleeding.

Kiana faded from his hands in an orb of golden lights.

"NO!"

xxx

A police car was parked outside the building, police keeping back gawkers.

"What did Dean want with you for so long." Kuri asked. "Checking for burns?"

"He asked me out," Reiko replied. "I think."

"And you said …?" asked Mana.

"I didn't answer," Reiko replied. "Should I even be thinking about this? I mean, considering what I am? Do we date? Me and Dean aren't really…"

Mana laughed. "Not only do we date but we usually get the best guys.

"But this is different," Kuri said. "I wish there was a guy for me."

Castiel walked past Kuri. He gazed at the apartment, then headed around the corner.

"You will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now." Reiko said.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." said Kuri.

"But they'll never be the same." Mana replied.

"And this is a bad thing?" Kuri asked.

"No. But it could be a big problem." Reiko said.

"But what can we do?" Mana asked. "The Winchesters know our secret now, and it won't be long before they learn the rest."

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Reiko said. "Just like we always have."

"This should be interesting." Kuri said.

The two headed to the Impala, and met Dean there. Sam was standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face was set in a mask of desperate anger.

Sam looked up, then sighed, nodded, and tossed the shotgun into the trunk. "We got work to do."

Kuri shut the trunk with her power.

xxx

Kuri knelt at the newly unearthed altar. She lit incense and ran her hands over the blade she had found in the shrine's vault. Blood pricked from the blade and stained the silver tint.

"Dear Cassiel, I hope I got your name right. I'm praying to you because I've finally come home and I wanted to thank you for that. I chose you to pray to because I found your weapons here at my shrine, your sword, Ruin, your winds, and your bow, Tempest. I also have here at your altar some sigils so your will hear me. Your sigil, and the sigil of your planet Saturn. But most of all...I chose you because you are the Angel of Tears. You watch over humans and cry for their pain. I want to give you my tears Cassiel. Amen."

A few tears dropped into a small jar, and she placed it on the altar.


	3. Something Supernatural

**Normal, Illinois**

**1958**

It was raining outside. A toy plane hung in a window and other toys, including a gun, a yo-yo and another plane, lined the dresser. John Winchester, as a little boy, was asleep in bed. Henry Winchester, wearing a hat and coat stood watching him. The man sat down on the bed and pulls the covered up around the boy, who woke.

"Hey, sport. Sorry about that," Henry said.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Work," Henry replied. "I just wanted to check on you before I left."

"What's that, pops?" John asked, pointing at a pin bearing a unicursal hexagram symbol that Henry was wearing on his tie.

"One day, I'll tell you all about it," Henry said. "Now get some shut-eye. See you first thing in the morning."

Henry lifted a music box from a small bedside table and winds it. It played "As Time Goes By." Henry turned off the light and walked to the door.

"Good night, son," Henry closed the door behind him.

xxx

Henry walked down the street past a jeweler's and a supper club. He stopped at a door and knocks twice, then once, then three times. The door opened and he entered.

"Good evening, sir.."

Lightning flashes and we see that the symbol from Henry's pin was carved into the door.

xxx

Henry walked down a hallway. Josie in evening dress is sitting on a bench by a stained-glass window. She stood and he took off his hat.

"Josie," Henry said. "No one told me this initiation was a formal affair."

"Well, someone had to class up the joint, right, Henry?" Josie adjusted the pin on his tie.

"Ain't that the truth?" Henry said.

"The hard part's over, right? We made it." Josie replied.

A man wearing a hooded cape opened a door. The symbol from Henry's tie pin and the front door was on his cape. "Ms. Sands?"

Henry smiled at Josie and nodded slightly towards the door. Josie walked to the door and paused to look back at Henry, who smiled again. She walked into the room and the door closed behind her. Henry took off his hat and coat and sat down in front of the stained-glass window. Suddenly screaming, loud banging and a voice speaking in Latin can be heard from behind the closed door. Henry hurried into the room, where he found two men wearing capes dead on the floor in pools of blood. A second man wearing a hooded cape was standing in front of Josie, speaking loudly in Latin. "_Secura tibi facias libertate. Servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"_

A third man wearing a hooded cape spoke to Henry from the floor. His eyes were bleeding. "Henry. Do not let Abaddon get it."

The man handed Henry a small wooden box upon which is carved the symbol. Abaddon (possessing Josie) grabbed the man speaking Latin from before, who was still attempting to exorcise her, by the throat.

"That's impossible! How?"

Abaddon, her eyes black, screamed and snapped his neck. Her eyes returned to normal. Henry ran from the room and Abaddon, her dress bloodstained, walked after him. Henry entered a room in which there are ingredients in glass beakers, and locked the door behind him. Abaddon walked down the hallway. Henry took ingredients from a shelf. Abaddon flung out a hand and telekinetically opened a door. Henry added ingredients to a bowl. Abaddon opened another door. Henry grabbed a knife. Abaddon walked down the hallway. Henry cut his palm and let his blood drip into the bowl. Abaddon walked down the hallway. Henry drew a symbol on the door with the liquid in the bowl. Abaddon opened another door.

"_Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh." _Henry chanted.

Abaddon tried to open a door, but met resistance. The symbol Henry was drawing glowed gold.

"_Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh. Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh."_

The door shook. Henry had completed the symbol.

"_Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh."_

Henry fell through the door in a burst of light.

**November 3, 2005**

**Palo Alto, CA**

Rei awoke in her hotel bed to find the angel staring at her.

Rei pulled the covers over her short nightgown. "What are you doing here?!"  
Rei spoke in a whisper, fearful of waking her sisters. Sam and Kuri were out on a date and hadn't come home yet; they might've gotten a separate room. Dean was asleep in the adjoining hotel room and so was Mana.

He motioned for Rei to come outside, which she did. He stood extremely close to her. She could smell Green Tea.

"Castiel," she murmured softly. "Personal space. Step back please."

"This concerns your family," he said, stepping back, worry slipping into his tone. Rei felt a bit jealous. "It's time for you to awaken your powers fully as a clan through the Dominus Trinus."

"Explain," Rei put a hand on a hip.

He looked confused at her behavior. "The Hikawa clan, originally Taisho descends from Midoriko, a powerful miko, born in 769. As Midoriko died she prophesied that each generation of the Taisho clan would grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of the Omamori, three powerful miko who would be born to sway the Key."

Rei mulled it all over in her mind. _We're the Omamori?_

Rei coughed, feeling shy. "So I'll do this Dominus Trinus. Whatever you say Castiel. But just one thing…"

She summoned her courage.

"What is it?" He seemed curious.

"I want to see you again, and not on business." Rei said firmly. "I want to go on a date."

His cheeks went pink and she could briefly see his wings flutter in the darkness as he briskly nodded, then kissed her—on the cheek!—and flew away.

**November 4, 2005**

**Hikawa Jinja**

**Lebanon, KS**

Kuri, Rei, and Mana were now staying at their childhood home in Hikawa Jinja in Lebanon between hunts.

After helping out on several hunts, Mana had invited Sam and Dean to come live at Hikawa Jinja because they got along so well.

"Why are we coming home now?" Rei asked Mana, looking frustrated.

"I explained," Mana responded stubbornly, fumbling through the boxes in the attic. She had indeed explained her dream about the angel, not that anyone believed her. "Before we go to Colorado, I wanted to come home. And I wanted a girls day."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Kuri glared at Mana.

Mana fumbled through the boxes in the living room. "After the fire, Grams' files that I saved included a key to this manor and instructions for a ritual to protect it and a place called the Men of Letters Bunker. It also had the family Book of Shadows. Grams was the Guardian of a defunct organization called the Men of Letters."

She went through a dusty old book called the Book of Shadows.

"Oh!" Kuri shouted out loud. "That's a triquetra! I learned about it in Metaphysical Studies."

Mana smiled a creepy smile and her voice was soft when she spoke again. "I found it. It was mentioned in a letter Grams left us."

"Sis," Rei was concerned. "You're shaking. Are you ok?"

Kuri sat the Book of Shadows on an odd pedestal like piece of furniture that somehow fit it perfectly. "The Book of Shadows. Neat. Wanna try a spell?"

"Y-Yes," Mana responded simply as she turned the page to the spell she wanted. "Dominus Trinus."

"Let's read it together," Kuri smiled at them.

They stared at the Book of Shadows, then put candles down and read the incantation in latin.

_"Audite verba maleficas_

_Arcana nocte absconditus._

_Vetustissima dii allegatur,_

_Magnum opus magicas quaeritur._

_Hac nocte in hanc horam_

_Antiqua munia invocabo._

_Tres sorores suas, ut nos vestris: Afferte,_

_Facultas desit, nobis potestas. "_

The room shook slightly and the lights flickered. They had taken a picture earlier of the three of them. The picture on the mantle changed…the sisters in the picture moved closer together.

"What the hell was that?" Kuri demanded angrily.

"What do you mean?" Mana said innocently, flipping through the now tame Book of Shadows.

"Look!" Kuri pointed at the picture. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mana answered lamely, reading about hunters.

Mist began to fill the room. A woman stepped from the mist, with long dark hair, wearing a long blue and silver dress and holding a staff shaped like a key.

"Blessed be."

Our mouths were open in surprise.

"You are my blessed Omamori."

She looked at each of us in turn. "Mana, blessed with the gift of telepathy. Rei, blessed with the gift of molecular immobilization. Kuri, Blessed with the gifts of telekinesis, molecular immobilization, premonition. I gift you now with affinities. I have also blessed the Winchesters, though their gifts are for them to discover."

"Air," She kissed Mana's forehead and there was the symbol of infinty.

"Earth," She kissed Rei's forehead and there was the symbol of earth.

"Spirit," She kissed my forehead. There was a rush of heat to my forehead.

"Fire," She kissed Dean's forehead and there was the symbol of fire.

"Water," She kissed Sam's forehead and there was the symbol of water.

"_Watanabe PrIestesses now unite_

_The legacy of Midoriko this night_

_Omamori shall you be_

_Born to sway the Key_

_Yokai and PrIestess side by side_

_Evil vanquished, Darkness to Light."_

The Goddess disappeared in a shimmering light like moonbeams.

As Kuri stood the others gasped. Her Mark had been added to. A delicate swirl of Celtic knot tattooing framed her eyes. Not as intricate and large as a normal adult High Priestess, but unheard of in a trainee.

xxx

"What the hell was that?" Dean said.

"That was the Goddess Chaos," gasped Sam. "Creator of the yokai."

Dean opened his mouth, perhaps to protest, but even he couldn't deny the prominant power and strength that had filled him when that woman had touched him.

He only hoped now he could protect them now.

xxx

The Winchester brothers were in the other room eating and drinking beer.

A man flew out of the closet, standing before Sam and Dean. "John…Where is John Winchester?"

"We…we don't know," stammered Sam, while Dean pointed a gun at the man.

"What are you doing with the Guardians then?" the man shouted. "Where are the others—"

Kuri, Mana and Rei entered the room.

The door was flung open and Mana turned in shock and threw her hands out in surprise. Suddenly, as if the universe was finally listening, it _stopped_.

The man in the closet doorway was frozen. It was Henry Winchester.

"Why is he frozen?" Kuri yelled, and the trash can near the door flew against the wall.

"You're alive!" Mana said. For a minute she had thought she was alone in a time freeze. Or whatever the hell this was.

"Lemme go!" Rei squealed at her sister, orbs exploding from her hands.

The freeze dropped and Henry stared at the girls. "Surely you didn't freeze me on purpose did you, Mana?"

"It's you!" said Mana. "Don't hurt him! He's your grandfather. Henry Winchester."

"John is my son," Henry said. "I belong to the Men of Letters. They were annihilated in my time by a demon, and I brought the Key to the Bunker here to the future, hoping to find family. But I was forced to leave my son behind with no explanation."

"That sounds familiar," Dean said resentfully.

"His problem now is probably why he couldn't return to dad," Sam said sadly. "Dad is missing."

Henry sat down with his grandsons and the miko and explained the ways of the Men of Letters, including information that the Bunker was theirs now that the others were gone.

Mana was thinking about hunters and the Men of Letters. Kuri jumped suddenly.

—-

Dean and Sam Winchester were in the Manor, talking about the Key to the Bunker and the thing that activated it, the Book of Shadows.

"Don't worry about it, I've got this handled," Dean said to Sam. "The Guardians will blame Dean and Sam for this, and we'll hand the key to the supernatural motherlode to the leaders of Hell."

"Don't be overconfident," Sam replied. "That's what gets us shifters killed."

Dean laughed and walked outside. SWAT teams had guns pointed at him.

"Come out with your hands up!" came the cry of a bullhorn.

"There's nothing stopping me now," Dean muttered, and ran into an alley and ripped off his skin.

—-

Rei grabbed her sister. This was just like when they were small. Something like this happened then too, didn't it?

She couldn't remember. But she felt like right now, she needed that memory.

She couldn't help. Just like back then. She held her shaking sister and wanted to scream.

They all felt stronger, more powerful, their yoki was raised and she felt like she was on fire. Their powers were stronger but they still couldn't use them.

"Dean is…" Kuri explained her vision to the group.

"It sounds like a shapeshifter," Dean said before Henry could speak. "Don't worry this should be simple."

They then discussed a plan to destroy the shifters. Unfortunately they didn't have supplies to destroy the shifters at the Manor. So they all went to one of the Winchesters' storage spaces to get silver weapons.

—-

Marshall and Fritz, two shapeshifters, easily got into the Manor. Marshall was disguised as Dean Winchester, and had been doing quite a lot of murdering lately in that body. Fritz was disguised as Sam, and forever on clean-up duty.

They wanted the Key to the Bunker and Book of Shadows. But how to get a magically protected item like that?

Fritz glared at Marshall. "How will we get this key and book from them?"

The two went to walk out of the attic, and were thrown against a wall. Marshall stood, shaking himself off. "Then we use the human they call 'Henry.'"

—-

Rei tried to explain to Dean that he was in danger, but Dean wasn't buying it. He did see the wanted posters and the fact that the cops for some reason thought he was responsible for three murders in the past week.

"It's just a shifter," he explained to her. "We'll gank the bastard and then dodge the cops till it all dies down."

"But we can't move away Dean," Rei commented. "You'd have to leave us behind. This Manor is all that is left to me and I'm not going anywhere."

Dean sighed. "We'll find a way."

—-

Marshall and Fritz grabbed Henry in his bedroom at the Manor. A fight broke out. At first it seemed that the shifters had the upper hand, but then the Man of Letters broke free and fought them off.

Just as he was about to kill them, however, they got the jump on him and forced him down into a chair, tied him up and held a knife to his throat.

"Your life isn't the one in danger here," Marshall said. "If you don't take the Key back from the Winchesters and deliver it to us, we'll kill your grandsons. And then there's those girls. They've never faced true evil. They are still innocent. It would be easy for them to become like us if they were, say, tortured long enough."

Henry winced and sighed, quickly formulating a plan in his mind. "Sam likes me better. He'll bring it to me if I ask him."

—-

Sam snuck away to see his grandfather. He had never known him and now he just had to spend some time with him.

Sam sat down across from Henry and the two talked about the memories they shared from when he was small. He even spoke about his father, John.

"So you would have raised us to be Men of Letters?" Sam asked. "I cant believe we missed out."

"I would've raised John to be a Man of Letters," he replied. "And when you two came along, you would've inherited it."

Sam explained how they had become hunters despite Henry's death.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother," Henry said."But you have to trust me. Your lives are in danger. You have to give me the Book of Shadows."

Sam sighed. He knew this was too good to be true. "You just don't want us to be like you. I knew it."

He left angrily, but a red nailed, red haired woman grabbed him by the back of the neck, knocking him out, and threw him over her shoulder, stalking off.

—-

Kuri entered the Manor to find it on lockdown. Dean was mad at Sam for going off with Henry alone. But Sam and Henry were nowhere to be found.

"How could he do that, Rei?!" Dean demanded. "He can't be sure what that man wants!"

"That man is your grandfather, Dean," Rei retorted.

"He wants the Key to the Bunker," Kuri muttered. "Sam told me. That's where he is…he's moping, because Henry lied to us. He just wants the key, like those shapeshifters."

"How do we know when shapeshifters aren't in our house?" Mana wondered. "They can be anyone, but they seem to like the Winchesters forms, maybe they've been watching us as the Winchesters!"

Henry was dragged in by Sam just then. "I found him trying to get into the Manor and steal the key."

Kuri looked at Sam. _His reiki's all wrong! That's _not _Sam._

"That's not Sam!" Kuri looked at Rei and Rei held up her hands and plants grew from the earth and tied up the fake Sam.

The three sisters then turned and faced 'Sam.' 'Dean' came in through the front door. "You get it yet, Fritz? The entire SWAT team is on her tail; we gotta shif-"

Upon noticing that Fritz was tied up and he had been betrayed, Marshall turned angrily and stabbed Henry.

The three sisters quickly intoned the incantation:

_"Si in circulo est domi_

_Salutis et descendit malum est errare._

_Tolle de omnibus entibus moenium_

_Salva nos tres sorores, adhuc nostram invoca. "_

Henry stared in shock at the three, even as Rei healed his minor wounds. He whispered to Kuri. "Just like…Kaori—you are the ones from her prophecy."

Kuri face reddened at the mention of her grandmother. Kaori Hikawa had been an extremely powerful miko.

"Now," Henry straightened. "We have to rescue Sam."

"He really is missing then?" Dean said, surprised.

"After he left me at the diner," Henry said. "Abaddon took him."

xxx

"Are you sure you wanna do this, sweetie?" Rei asked.

"I'm gonna do it. He's my brother. He's the only family I got." Dean said, gritting his teeth.

"We've got you're back," Rei said, in her strongest voice.

"So, what are you thinking?" Henry asked.

"Can you slow Abaddon down? Because if you can, I'll do the rest." Dean replied.

Henry carved a devil's trap into the head of a bullet. He handed it to Dean.

"A devil's trap carved into the bullet," Dean put the bullet into a gun and handed the gun to Henry. "You're gonna have to get close. And "close" means it could get ugly."

"I know. But you do that for blood."

"Speaking of blood…" Kuri gestured to the silver bowl.

Henry stopped her. "All of you should know, there were high power sorcerers and magicians amongst the Men of Letters. Abaddon killed them all. You won't be able to defeat her with magic. I….sure wasn't able to. I gave up my powers like a fool. After this Dean, promise me you and Sam will keep your powers."

Dean swallowed. "I promise. But first we gotta get Sammy back."

Kuri, Rei, and Mana nodded, then knelt over a silver bowl. Rei got out the herbs: 3 sprigs Rosemary for remembrance, two tablespoons chopped, ground holly for spirit calling, a pinch of cypress for longevity, one shredded yarrow root for contacting relatives

Mana went and got Dean, and as the herbs were being prepared Sam's name was repeated by Dean.

Kuri placed the herbs in the silver bowl. Dean placed in the bowl a photo of Sam as a baby held by Dean. With a knife, Dean pricked his left finger, so the blood would flow straight from the heart.

He added the blood to the bowl.

"_Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester _

_Et sanguis sanguinem meum, ad te voco,_

_misit nos ad te cruor sanguinis mei "._

**Processing Plant**

They appeared outside the processing plant.

Mana, Rei, and Kuri walked around the plant on each side, planning on making a powerful fire barrier to keep Abaddon from escaping before Henry and Dean could implement their plan.

The Protective Fire Ritual began exactly at dusk. The circle was prepared for each of them, and they were in synch, with candles at each of the five element stations. In the center of each circle on a wrought-iron table, there was a red chalice filled with precious oil mixed with cinnamon. As the sun set, the three miko entered their circles without speaking. They were carrying long wooden matches and athames.

The mikos cast the circle and then went to the oil-filled chalices. Holding it before her, she began at the east and walked deosil around the circle, pouring the oil into her right hand, and with that hand, sprinkling the oil around the circumference of the circle. As she walks, she says:

"I call upon the element fire to watch, bless, and guide this Ritual. To honor fire I anoint the circle with cinnamon oil poured by my own hand and I proclaim my Intent to seek the element's protection over this Warehous. To show my Intent is pure, I proclaim these ancient truths."

In a loud, clear voice the mikos cried,

"_Coming forth from seclusion I have done no wrong. I have not defiled the things of Heaven in thought or deed. I have not inflamed myself with rage. I have not cursed using the name of Heaven."_

The ancient proclamations end when the mikos returned to the center of the circle. They lit the oil left in the chalice and holds it over their heads saying:

"_With pure Ritual Intent I hold fire to this oath of protection. Its strength is in me and through me its flame will be lasting, consuming with fierceness any who wish ill to those I call family."_

Still holding the flaming chalice, the mikos then took their athame and approached the yellow candle that represented fire at the east edge of the circle. Passing the blade through the chalice flame three times, they said:

"_I am one with the flame. Even in the midst of sunshine, I enter into the protective fire, I come forth from the fire, the sunshine has not pierced me, thou who knows my pure intent has not burned me, but thy fire will keep this Warehouse safe, cutting like this knife through wax any who dare to defile this Ritual."_

With the hot athame the mikos carved the address of the processing plant into the yellow candle, and then carefully placed it in the chalice, allowing the flame to consume it. While it burned, the mikos thanked the other elements and sent them away, and the mikos stayed alone with the burning candles, waiting until the entire candle is consumed and the flame dies of its own accord before they left to meet the others.

When they finished, they were out of energy, but Abaddon could not escape.

xxx

Dean and Henry walked through the plant. Henry's hands were behind his back and Dean holds his arm. They entered a large room.

"Don't do it, Dean." Henry said.

"Too late for that now." Dean said.

Abaddon and Sam were waiting in the room.

"That's the problem with you hunters. You're all short-sighted." Henry said.

"Yeah, at least we're not extinct. Abaddon! I'll send Henry here over with the box. You do the same with Sam. No tricks." Dean puts the box into Henry's jacket pocket.

"My only interest is Henry and the key. You two are free to go." Abaddon said.

Dean gave Henry a shove. Henry didn't move and Dean took out his gun. "You can do this standing, or you can do it crawling. Your call."

Sam, whose hands were bound in front of him, started walking towards Dean, noting the firey auric heat haze lifting outside the warehouse. Henry started walking towards Abaddon. Sam paused when he and Henry met in the middle. "Henry, I'm sorry."

"Save it." Henry said.

Sam kept walking. Dean took out a knife to cut the rope binding Sam's hands. "Don't do this, Dean. This is a bad idea."

"Shut your mouth. Let's go." Dean cut the rope. Henry reached Abaddon. "Come on."

Dean and Sam tried to leave the room, but at a motion from Abaddon, the door closed.

"We had a deal!" Dean said.

Abaddon laughed. "Surprise. I lied."

Abaddon plunged a hand into Henry's abdomen.

"Henry!" Sam started to run towards Henry, but Dean put out a hand to stop him.

"Wait. Wait." Dean said.

Abaddon withdrew her hand and Henry gasped. His mouth was full of blood. He was holding a gun behind his back and that his handcuffs weren't fastened. "You're not the only one."

Henry shot Abaddon under the chin. Her skull glowed with bright light.

Kuri, Rei, and Mana burst into the room, looking drained, but ready to fight.

"Whoo! What a blast. Now, give me the box." Abaddon reached into Henry's jacket pocket and took out a pack of cards. She threw it to the ground.

Abaddon screamed. "Where is it?!"

There were loud crashing noises and the lights went off and on with flying sparks.

"Okay. We can do this the hard way."

Abaddon grabbed Henry's chin and attempted to breathe black smoke into his mouth, but it was met with an invisible shield. She shoved Henry and he fell to the ground. Sam ran to Henry and supported him. Abaddon tried to move, but was held in place. She screamed again and sparks flew from the lights. "Why am I stuck?!"

Henry shook slightly as he leaned against Sam and looked up at Abaddon.

"You still didn't kill me," she said.

"No, but you'll wish we did," Dean cut off her head with a machete. "The demon trap in your noggin is gonna keep you from smoking out. We're gonna cut you into little steaks and bury each strip under cement. You might not be dead, but you'll wish you were."

Rei ran forward and tried to heal him, but she shook her head, panting, as her green aura winked out and she nearly passed out. Mana shook her, and the barrier held.

"We have to keep it up, just until we get Humpty Dumpty to have her great fall," Mana smirked.

"It's alright. We did it." Henry said.

Dean crouches down in front of Henry. "No, you did it. For a bookworm, that wasn't bad, Henry."

Henry smiled. "I'm sorry I judged you two so harshly for being hunters. I should have known better."

"About?" Sam asked.

"You're also Winchesters. As long as we're alive, there's always hope." Dean and Sam looked at each other. "I didn't know my son as a man, but having met you two…" Henry took Dean's hand with his right hand and held out his left hand to Sam "…I know I would have been proud of him."

Henry died. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then Sam looked down at the box, which Henry had put into his hand. Sam looked back up at Dean, who looked down.

**Lebanon Cemetary**

Sam hammered a cross grave marker into the ground, then stood next to Dean in front of the grave. "H. Winchester" was carved into the cross.

"So Henry was a priestess?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Mana said she looked through her Grams things, and found this."

He held out a black and white photo of a young Japanese woman in jeans and a leather jacket, holding hands with a younger Henry. Dean recognized Shiken in her belt, and Reigan in Henry's belt. There was a date on the back: 1950.

"She said her Grams was his teacher, magical and mental," Dean said. "That same year, Grams married a mortal named Alan Hikawa. It broke Henry's heart…and he turned his back on magic, stripping his powers, and his son's powers. Winchester…is a magical name."

"Well now we have something to tell Dad," Sam said.

"Hey, I, uh... found this in Henry's wallet." Dean said.

Dean handed the photo to Sam. It was a picture of Henry holding a baseball and John holding a bat.

"Dad looks happy." Sam handed the photo back to Dean.

"Kind of makes you wish he knew the truth, huh? I mean, all those years thinking his old man ditched when the poor son of a bitch really came here and saved our bacon. Freaking time-travel, man." Dean replied.

"You think it would have made a difference?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean said.

"Dad. If he'd had his own father around." Sam replied. "If he'd had magic. Do we have magic?"

"Sam," Dean said. "Sammy. We gotta find the guy first. Then we read him the riot act."

Sam took the box out of his pocket.

"The Bunker is right next to the Shrine right?" Dean said. "Think it's accessible?"

"A chance we've got to take, I guess. I mean, we are legacies, right?" Sam replied.

Xxx

"Dear Cassiel, I wanted to pray for my friend Jimmy. He seems so lonely lately and I really want him to be happy. I know my sister and the boys are happy now that they can all be together; it's good to have family. But Cass, I really want to find a place in this world for Jimmy. Give me the courage to tell him everything. Amen." Kuri prayed.


	4. Window

**Nov 1, 2005**

At the Bay Mirror, Kurisuta Hikawa was working on a story with her friend Jimmy.

"Kuri!" Elise came in. "Kuri I've got news!"

"News what news?" Kuri said, only to have a ring flashed in her face. "Oh wow who's the lucky guy?!"

"Cal Greene!" Elise grinned. "The famous baseball player!"

Kuri touched the ring.

She had a terrible vision of Cal standing over the dead Elise.

She gasped. "Yes...wonderful news."

Xxx

Reiko was dressed, sitting in front of the mirror, lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly brushing her hair.

Reiko looked out the window casually and saw a baby carriage roll into oncoming traffic.

She panicked and flicked out her hands, and the carriage stopped.

Reiko ran out to protect the baby, and found nothing in the carriage. She noticed a man with a camera at the window.

What? How had he found them?!

Reiko ran back and assumed her position in the house after fixing the carriage.

It crashed against the curb.

She heard the man curse and scamper off.

So the press was after them now?

Xxx

Ruby appeared in front of the Cage.

"May I be seen?" Ruby asked.

"Have you found Sadako?" Lucifer asked.

"No, something else..." Ruby said. Lucifer considered that for a beat, then turned and waved his hand at Ruby. A creepy young man, materialized from the depths, stroking his ever-present crystal ball. "Something more important, perhaps."

"Nothing is more important." Lucifer said.

"Not even The Omamori?" Ruby said.

"The Omamori are dead." Lucifer said. "Sealed away by my predecessor."

"Not anymore." Ruby said.

"Enough with your riddles. Be grateful I don't turn you into a snake." Lucifer said.

"Yes, but then how would you see into the future without me?" Ruby said.

"Without the Omamori to worry about anymore, I may not need to." Lucifer said.

"Mmm. Well, in that case, you'd better keep me around a little while longer." Ruby said. Lucifer turned back to Ruby as he looked into his crystal ball, saw whips of smoke forming inside.

"What do you see?" Lucifer said.

"I see - the Dominus Trinus on the spirit winds." Ruby said.

Xxx

"So you had a vision of your friend getting whacked." Reiko said.

"Whacked?" Kuri laughed. "You were in New York too long. But seriously; Elise is a friend. We have to do something. And we gotta do something about our little stalker."

"We can't." Reiko said. "Page one, Wiccan Rede. An it harm none, do what ye will."

"Does that come with subtext?" Kuri said.

"No using your powers for personal gain." Reiko said.

"Or what?" Kuri said. "What if I wanna win the lottery?"

"Something bad will happen." Reiko said.

"There's gotta be a guidebook for this!" Kuri said. "At the very least we deserve a teacher!"

"That's a great idea!" Reiko said. "We'll summon Grams!"

"But she's dead." Kuri said.

"Dead, but not unreachable!" Reiko said.

Xxx

Reiko was placing five lit candles in a lose circle on the floor in front of the Grimoire.

"We're doing a seance?" Kuri said.

"It's no big deal." Reiko shrugged.

Reiko took a soul-cleansing breath, then stared at the Grimoire.

"_Ecce his verbis. _

_Audi clamorem meum spiritus ex alia parte. _

_Veni ad me, et vocavi te. _

_partitus tanta cruce."_

Inside the circle, white magical lights, ever-so-slowly begin to appear. Kuri looked up, her cynicism replaced by hopeful wonder as she stepped closer, anticipating Grams appearance, but was, instead, surprised to see a young woman with pink hair. "Grams? Is that..."

"Hello, my darling. How are you?" Grams said. "Yes it's still me. When we die, we return to the form we were when we first met our soulmate."

"Soulmate? Gramps? But I thought you two broke up?" Reiko pointed out.

"Reiko!" Kuri said.

"Soulmates enjoy a conflict free afterlife. Despite his crimes, I have been able to retrieve him." Grams said. "But that is not what I have come here to talk about. You have questions about your new power."

"You know about our power!?" Kuri said.

"Of course. I am Kaori Hikawa, dear. I know everything." Grams said, smirking.

"So what do we do? We can't help her friend or get rid of the press without personal gain or outing magic." Reiko said.

"I'm not allowed to tell you now... just like you're not allowed to see, at least not for a while anyway." Grams said.

"But, why?" Reiko said.

"Because seeing everything right now, could keep you from continuing with your destiny." Grams said.

"What destiny?" Kuri said.

"We aren't special! We wanted...normal!" Reiko shouted.

"I know, sweetie. I know... but if there's one thing you should know, it's that there's a reason for everything... which means there's a reason for this, too. You're destiny still awaits. blessed be." Grams said.

She disappeared in the same swirl of white lights that brought her to them.

Xxx

Lucifer materialized in a fiery display in his cage.

"Anything?" Lucifer said. Ruby, still coiled around her smoke-filled crystal ball, looked up from it.

"Unfortunately since the last attack, Sadako has been very elusive -" Ruby said.

"Leave Sadako to the bounty hunters. What about the other?" Lucifer said.

Ruby confidently waved her hand over the crystal ball.

"Her future's becoming much more clear. And, it appears, short-lived..." Ruby said. The crystal ball showed swirling smoke inside as it begins to form into the image of a dancing woman, Kuri.

**Xxxx**

Kuri was dancing with her boyfriend, Jimmy. The club was hopping - a hot band lit up the place. The song ended, the crowd cheered, then Kuri and Jimmy drifted over to their table and sat. Kuri looked distracted, distant.

"You all right?" Jimmy asked.

"Me? Yeah, why?" Kuri said.

"Well, you seem... a little quieter than usual. That's all." Jimmy said.

"What makes you think I'm not like this all of the time." Kuri said.

"Well, we've been dating for a month now. So, I think I'd know." Jimmy turned to a passing waitress. "Uh, hey, can we get a couple of beers?"

"Sure." The waitress said.

Kuri said To waitress. "Make mine a mineral water, please?"

"Mm-mmm." The waitress said.

Kuri said To waitress. "Thanks." The waitress noted the order and leaves. "So much for how well you know me. I don't drink."

"Do you want to go someplace else, or…?" Jimmy said.

"No, no, no, I like it here. Gosh. I should. I've been coming to the Red Dress for the last year or so, on and off. I mean, ever since that..." Kuri said.

"Ever since what?" Jimmy said.

"Oh, never mind. It's boring." Kuri said. "All right, but if I tell you all about Kuri and you use it against me, I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man."

Jimmy leaned forward. "Go on. Tell me."

"Did you know that the Red Dress used to be an antique store?" Kuri said. "Rumored to sell cursed and enchanted artifacts. I came here looking for a story, and found a club. No sign of an antique store. Then I discover that the Red Dress Club is a cover. They're hiding something, Jimmy. We gotta figure it out."

Jimmy smiled. "Yeah. Or you could tell me what's really bothering you."

Kuri groaned. "What gave me away?"

"You talk fast when you lie." Jimmy said. "Though the Red Dress thing is true, you're using it to cover up what's really going on."

"My friend Elise has an abusive fiancé." Kuri said. "He's going to kill her."

"You just think he is, or..." Jimmy said, on edge.

"No I know. But I can't think of a way to save her without..." Kuri said.

"I'll teach that bastard a lesson."

**Skyscraper building**

Dean, bundled up in the observation room, looked out through the binoculars. Sam approached from behind, handing Dean a thermos cup of coffee.

"Here." Sam said. Dean lowered the binoculars, turned to take the cup.

"Oh, thanks. I think this is the right place. But maybe we should try one of the other rooftops just to make sure ." Dean said.

"Or maybe we should follow your first instincts and stay right here." Sam said.

"Okay. But, what if I'm wrong? Kuri will get killed!" Dean said.

"You can't save her every time, Dean." Sam gripped his blade.

"Yeah. Well, I have to stop this one. I just hope that by me saying the vanquishing spell, it wounds him enough that you can take him out ." Dean said.

"Things have changed, Dean. We can't pretend we can go on like this. It's only a matter of time before Lucifer finds Kuri, which means every minute you two are together, she's in danger." Sam said.

"I've lost too much already Sam. I'm not losing her, too." Dean held his look, anger flashing in his eyes; then they both turned, saw something.

"Looks like your instincts were right." Sam said.

"We've gotta get over there!" Dean turned and raised his binoculars.

"And tell her what? That a demon's gonna attack? I think we should stay right here." Sam said. They waited as Kuri, oblivious to the looming danger, lead a reluctant Jimmy to the center of the heli-pad.

"Aren't you afraid that we're gonna to get caught?" Jimmy said.

"I like an element of danger." Kuri let go of his hand, then spun around, arms out wide, looking up at the stars, free. "Oh. Look at the stars. They're so beautiful! They make me feel... free." She took off her jacket slightly. Jimmy kissed her. Meanwhile, Dean lowered the binoculars and turned away. Sam was still looking.

"All right, any ideas?" Dean said.

"A couple." Sam said, and Dean smacked him.

"I meant about what we do now . I mean, we can't just keep watching, it's not right." Dean said.

Sam took a look.

"You're right. We shouldn't just keep watching." Sam said. Dean blocked his view.

"Okay, very good." Dean said.

A moving tornado materialized out of thin air and raced toward the unsuspecting lovers. Shax appeared and fired a concussive blast. Kuri opened her eyes at the last second and saw it over Jimmy's shoulder.

"Jimmy!" Kuri said.

The blast made Jimmy go flying backwards, knocking him out. Kuri screamed. Shax threw another concussive blast at Kuri. Kuri screamed and shimmered out and back, realizing that she was still alive, somehow. Kuri turned the other way and ran to the roof access tower. The demon, surprised at her ability to shimmer, turned back into a tornado and followed.

"She shimmered!" Dean said as Kuri ran away. "She shimmered - did you just see that?"

"Come on!" Sam grabbed him and they left.

Xxx

Kuri, running for her life, scampered down the stairs onto the catwalk then stops as she heard the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. She slowly turned to see the demon standing there. But before he could throw another concussive blast, he stopped as he saw Sam and Dean. Kuri turned.

"What the hell?" Kuri said.

"Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go!" Dean said. Sam used chidori on Shax, but it barely fazed him. He fired another one as Kuri, freaked, took off running up the stairs.

"Say the spell, damn it!" Sam said.

"_Ventus spirat, quae malum,_

_quod sub forms:_

_ut iam habitas_

_Mors tollit cum id egit honestum."_

Shax, though, managed to get off a concussive blast at Sam, which knocked him over the stairway rail. Just as the demon, in agony, turned into a ghostly wind and streaked away from the scene. Kuri, panic-stricken, ran to the edge. Sam was grasping the edge.

"Sam!" Dean grabbed his arm.

Sam pulled himself up next to Dean. "I'm fine. It's her we should be worried about.

**Bunker, Kitchen **

Sam was debating with Dean with what he saw. Sam was the background.

"Are you sure she shimmered? Are you sure that it wasn't something else?" Sam said.

"Sam, she disappeared. There was a shimmer and then she reappeared . What else could it be?" Dean said.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Sam said.

"How could she still have that power?" Dean said. "And that demon...Shax...?"

"Right, Lucifer sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?" Sam said.

"Is it possible that she didn't know?" Dean asked.

"No. Why?" Sam said. "The Dominus Trinus should have brought both of them back to us."

"Because she acted as if she didn't. She acted just as surprised as we were when she shimmered." Dean said.

"Well that doesn't make any sense either." Sam said.

**Hospital**

Kuri entered Jimmy's hospital room. He sat up from his bed.

"Kuri." Jimmy said.

"Hey." Kuri said.

"What happened?" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, I feel so bad. I just got scared and I ran." Kuri said.

"Of course." Jimmy said.

"Are you all right? What'd they say?" Kuri said.

"It's no big deal, just a little concussion." Jimmy said.

"Oh, no." Kuri said.

"No, I'm gonna be fine. They wouldn't be releasing me if I wasn't, right? I'm just glad you're okay, too." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, well, physically anyway." Kuri said.

"That guy, Dean Uzumaki. He was here." Jimmy said. "Had some guy named Sam with him."

"Yeah, they were watching us. I think the camera thing this morning was them too. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Xxx

"The what?!" Dean was furious.

"The window of opportunity." Sam said. "It's why we can't reach her. She hasn't chosen to be Evil or Good."

"But she's my girlfriend!" Dean shouted.

"I, the door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." Kuri turned to leave but Sam stopped her.

"No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you." Sam said.

"You were?" Kuri said.

"Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Sam. And this is..." Sam said.

Sam hooked his arm into Kuri's and walked over to Sam and Dean.

"Sam. You're Sam. I don't know how, but I know." Kuri said. "And I know you; Dean and Sam."

"Where's Reiko?" Sam said.

"Right here!" Reiko said, running in.

A bright blue light shone over them.

"Okay. What was that?" Kuri said.

"I think that means you're supposed to be here." Sam said. The door slammed open and a strong wind knocked Reiko, Sam, Dean, and Kuri backwards. Sam was knocked down on the stairs. The same demon materialized and walked closer. He was about to strike when Sam jumped on his back. "Run! Get upstairs!"

"Sam?!" Reiko and Kuri run upstairs. The demon threw him off his back and Sam raced up with the others. Shax then looked upstairs.

**Attic**

Reiko, Dean, Sam, and Kuri entered and went to the Grimoire.

"What are we doing? What is that thing?" Kuri said.

"We'll explain later." Dean said. Sam flipped through the pages of the Grimoire.

"Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?" Sam said.

"Spells, what are you guys, witches?" Kuri said. "How do you have our Grimoire?"

"And so are you. We hope." Dean said.

'Well, we're about to find out." Sam said. The strong wind broke through the attic door and the demon materialized. They recited the vanquishing spell.

_Ventus spirat, quae malum,_

_quod sub forms:_

_ut iam habitas_

_Mors tollit cum id egit honestum."_

Shax moaned in pain as he exploded, vanquished.

"It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get Lucifer."

"What have you guys turned me into?" Kuri turned and ran out the attic and out of the house, grabbing Reiko and pulling her along.

"Reiko?" Sam said.

"Wait." Dean said.

Xxx

Ruby appeared before the Cage.

"My assassin failed. The witch is alive." Lucifer said.

"Yes, I know." Ruby said.

"You told me her future was short-lived. You told me-" Lucifer said.

"I told you only that it appeared to be short-lived. Seeing into the future is not always exact, especially when magical forces are at play." Ruby said.

"The Omamori Pack is strong. She'll be almost untouchable now that she's reunited with her new pack." Lucifer said.

"Once the bond is formed, perhaps, but it has yet to, which means she's vulnerable, easily swayed." Ruby went over to Lucifer. "48 - little hours. The window of opportunity agreed to eons ago by both sides to protect free will." Ruby Whispered. The great flaw in the grand design."

"She hasn't chosen the other side yet?" Lucifer said.

"Well, she's young, confused, doesn't know which way to turn. You must seduce her into using her powers for evil, then she will become evil. And that's even better than killing her, which, of course you could still do. You need to get close to her, read her soul, corrupt it, and she's yours." Ruby said. "And you... you need to see the future more clearly, Ruby... for your own future." Lucifer then seemed to fall asleep, astral projecting.

Xxx

Jimmy woke up and stood up. The lights flickered. Lucifer appeared before him.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Jimmy said.

"For now, I am you." Lucifer disappeared and possessed Jimmy. Kuri entered the room.

"Oh, my God, the most horrible thing has happened to me! I can't explain it." Kuri said.

"Shh. It's okay, honey. I'm here now. It's okay." Jimmy said. The possessed Jimmy had his eyes turn glowing like fire as he embraced Kuri.

Xxx

Dean retrieved an ice pack from the freezer and placed it gently on Sam's neck. Sam held it against his sore neck.

"I heard gargoyles." Sam said.

"Gargoyles? You mean like statues?" Sam said.

"That's only in they're in their resting state. They come alive to ward off evil. In this case, I think they're trying to ward off Lucifer. I think he's surfaced." Sam said.

"Wait - what? He's here? Now? Where?" Dean said. "What about the Cage?"

"He can astral project out of it when in dire need." Sam said. "He Could be anywhere. Or anyone. He Probably came for Kuri, but she doesn't stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what her power is yet."

"Sam, we don't stand a chance against him. Not without Reiko and Kuri." Dean said.

"But you might with them - the Omamori." Sam said.

"Can you sense her?" Dean said.

"I don't think so. She's too new." Sam said.

"Well then we just have to start with the church." Dean said. "Sam…"

"What? Dean, I'm not crazy about it, either, but we can't just do anything about it - now." Sam said.

**Kuri's apartment. **

Jimmy was staring at a bird in a cage. The Bird was scared.

"Oscar...what's the matter, sweetheart? It's okay. I'm home." Kuri went back to her closet and picked out a jacket. She sat down on her bed.

"Maybe he doesn't like me." Jimmy said.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's always liked you." Kuri said.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened last night?" Jimmy asked. Kuri sat on the bed.

"No. It's nothing." Kuri said.

"It seemed like something to me. You were pretty scared." Jimmy said.

"Let's just say that when I wanted to find out who I was, I didn't want to find out I was a freak. Look, can we just talk about this later?" Kuri said.

"Of course. Hey, I never got to thank you for taking such good care of me." Jimmy and Kuri were about to kiss but they broke apart when Kuri's bird, Oscar, screeched very loudly.

"Oscar. Listen, I should get to work anyway. I'm in enough trouble with the boss as it is." Kuri headed for the door and Jimmy raised a glowing red hand at Kuri's direction.

"Well, I know how badly you want to be there." Jimmy said. Kuri stopped and turned around.

"How did you know about that?" Kuri asked.

"Well, you told me, remember? Your friend Elise and her abusive fiancé. You said nothing gets under your skin more than that." Jimmy said.

"Right. Okay. Make yourself at home. Stop by the lunch if you feel up to it." Kuri said.

"Count on it." Jimmy said. Kuri left her apartment. Jimmy turned to the bird, Oscar, and set him on fire leaving a burnt corpse behind in the birdcage. Jimmy disappeared in a fiery display.

Xxx

Kuri was talking to Elise on the phone at her desk in her cubicle.

"So, how's plans for the wedding? Yeah? Oh. How is Cal?" Kuri said on the phone. A couple came up to the receptionist.

"Elise and Cal Greene to see Kuri Hikawa." The couple said.

"Okay. I'll let her know you're here." The receptionist said. Kuri was distracted by it.

"I'm sorry. Say that again? I got distracted." Kuri said.

"He'll be with you in a few minutes." The receptionist said. Cal went over to the fiancee.

"I'm gonna go wash up, all right?" He left.

**Bathroom**

Cal washed his face. The lights in the bathroom flash and he turned to find Jimmy standing there.

"What do you want?" Cal asked. Lucifer came out of Jimmy and possessed the man, Cal. The possessed Cal looks at his reflection in the mirror and his eyes glowed fiery red.

**South Bay Social Services**

"Hey, look Kuri. I got this, okay?" Mr Cowan said.

"No. But you can't let that little those two get married." Kuri said.

"Kuri, number one, you don't know for a fact he's abusing Elise. And number two, this is none of your business. You are a journalist, not a social worker." Mr Cowan said.

"That's because you're too cheap to make me one." Kuri said. Mr. Cowan went back into his own office. Cal stood at the other side of the office window and gave Kuri a mocking look. Cowan closed the window blinds and Kuri leaned against the window.

Xxx

Kuri was pacing. Cowan came out of his office. Kuri approached him.

"What's happened?" Kuri said.

"Nothing's been decided. We're gonna meet again tomorrow." Cowan said.

"Tomorrow? You can't let him go home with Elise?" Kuri said.

"I can, and I am. Look, Kuri, you weren't in there. He was very persuasive." Cowan said.

"Persuasive? What about the police report? What about the counselor's recommendations?" Kuri said.

"Look, Kuri, I know how you feel about these cases, but we can't make a decision based on what you think. We have to base it on face, but right now we don't have enough yet. I'm sorry." Cowan walked away. Cal and his wife step out of the little office and he confronted Kuri.

"You got a problem, lady?" Cal said.

"Yeah, I do. I got a problem with people who hit their wives." Kuri said.

"Oh." Cal said.

"Come on, Cal. Let's just go." Elise said.

"Wait. Wait. Listen, I can do whatever the hell I want to... " Cal lowered his voice. "and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Kuri got her purse and turns to leave. Cowan looked at her departing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cowan said.

"Church." Kuri left.

Xxx

Cal entered the bathroom. He found an old man bent over Jimmy's unconscious body.

"Can you give me a hand? I - I - I think that he must have slipped." The old man said.

Cal sent the old man up in flames and was gone. Lucifer came out of Cal and repossessed Jimmy.

Xxx

Kuri entered a church, passing a gargoyle statue. Kuri made her way to approach a nun.

"Excuse me. Are you Sister Agnes?" Kuri said.

"Yes. And who might you be?" Sister Agnes.

"I'm Kuri. Kuri Hikawa." Kuri said. "You had the Grimoire my Grams left in her will."

"She also left you this." Sister Agnes gave Kuri a small kunai.

Suddenly Sam and Dean came in.

"Hi." Sam knocked out Sister Agnes with a finger to her forehead. "Hello. We need to get you out of here."

"What did you do to her?" Kuri said.

"Oh, he just knocked her out. She'll be fine." Dean said.

"Yeah. Lucky I didn't harm her. My powers have been a little off lately." Sam said.

"Sam." Dean pointed at the kunai.

"Is that Kiboken?" Sam tried to touch it, but Kuri pulled it away.

"No! That's mine! Leave me alone!" Kuri turns to leave.

"All right!" Sam and Dean followed Kuri.

"Kuri. Kuri. Kuri." Dean said.

"Stop or I'll freeze!" Reiko said, entering.

Kuri stopped and turned. Dean and Sam stopped as well.

"We're all the same. You can't freeze us." Dean said to Reiko.

"Will you please just leave me alone?" Kuri continued to walk towards the main exit.

"Look, we know what you're going through. We went through the same thing when we first found out we were like this, too." Dean said.

"Look. You just gotta trust us. Somebody very, very bad is after you." Sam said. Kuri stopped and turned around.

"Trust you? You just knocked out a nun? How do I know you're not the bad ones?" Kuri said.

"Well if we are, then you are!" Sam said.

"Sam." Dean said. Kuri turned to leave.

"What? Fine. Then you try." Sam said.

"You have a magical power, you know." Dean said. Kuri stopped and turned. Dean and Sam came closer to Kuri to talk. "Mmm. At least, if you're really an Omamori, you do. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself ."

"I have a power?" Kuri said.

"According to the prophecy, you have the power of premonitions." Sam said.

"How does it work?" Kuri said.

"Surely it's happened already. Flashes of the future or past. Things you wanted to prevent ." Dean said.

"Fine. But can I really save her?" Kuri said.

"Let us help." Sam said.

Kuri looked at Reiko.

They both shrugged.

Xxx

Jimmy appeared in a ball of fire and walked toward the church.

"She better be here, Ruby. I'm running out of time." Jimmy said.

"She is. Don't worry." Ruby's voice said.

Jimmy stopped and spotted the gargoyle. The gargoyle screeched and Jimmy dropped to the ground covering his ears screaming in pain.

"No!" Jimmy said.

Xxx

Reiko, Sam, Dean, and Kuri heard the noise.

"What is that?" Kuri asked.

"I don't know." Dean said.

Jimmy's hand glowed red and the doors opened.

"Kuri." Jimmy shouted.

"Jimmy?" Kuri rushed to help him. "What's the matter? My god, what happened?"

"I don't know. Someone's after me." Jimmy said and Kuri helped him up.

"Kuri!" Dean said.

Sam and Dean ran after Kuri.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Kuri said.

"Kuri! Come back!" Dean said. Jimmy turned and fired a red bolt at Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean screamed and went flying backwards, sliding their way to the inside of the front of the church.

"What the hell was that?" Sam said.

"Good question." Sister Agnes said.

Xxx

Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch. Sam was pacing in front of them with his arms folded.

"So Lucifer was there, at the church?" Sam asked.

"Well, the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling Dixie, Sam." Dean said.

"Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses." Sam said.

"But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Kuri?" Sam said.

"Maybe he didn't want to go up against the Omamori." Dean said.

No, that doesn't make sense. He knows that Kuri is new to her powers. If ever there was a time to attack…" Sam said. "Wait a minute. What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?"

"Translation please?" Dean said. "You don't mean..."

"The mythological window." Sam said. "There's a window of opportunity, an opening. 48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way."

"Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?" Dean said.

"No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…" Sam said. "She becomes evil forever."

Dean sighed.

"Who makes up these rules?" Dean looked down and Sam looked up. "Oh, never mind…" Dean said.

"Okay, so we have less than 24 hours to get to Kuri and no idea how to find her." Dean said.

"But I bet Lucifer does." Sam said.

Xxx

Kuri was sitting on the couch with a blanket. Jimmy brought her a glass of water and sat down next to her.

"Here." Jimmy said.

"Thanks." Kuri took a sip of her water. "I'm so sorry to involve you in all of this."

"All of what? Kuri…" Jimmy said. Kuri put down her glass. "What's going on?"

I don't know. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do." Kuri said.

"Hey, you don't have to know. You're safe here… with me." Jimmy said. They kissed. "I'll take care of you."

Xxx

Dean, Sam, and Sam were at the Grimoire.

Dean close the book.

"This is useless." Dean cleared his throat. "We're never gonna find Kuri without a little help." The book opened on its own and flipped through the pages. It stopped on one page. "Works everytime. Okay, an enchantment spell. Wait. How is this gonna help find her?"

"Well, maybe it's not to find Kuri. Maybe it's so we can ID Lucifer. See the last line? It's, "To reveal the evil within." Sam said.

"But that'll only help if we can find him?" Dean said.

"Okay. So we need something to enchant." Sam said.

"Right, um…" Dean said. Everyone looked around. Dean spotted something. "Oh!" He went over to a shelf and found a pair of orange kiddy sunglasses. "How about these?"

"Oh Dean." Sam said.

"What? They're perfect." Dean said.

"Oh great." Sam said. They both held either side of the sunglasses.

_Magia viribus longe lateque diffusae,_

_Tam parvo poterunt occultare_

_Hoc permittit pythonissam ut in eo,_

_Ergo non potest, quantum in malo. _

The glasses lenses' grew.

The doorbell rang.

Sam answered. "Reiko."

"Please you have to help Kuri!" Reiko said. "She's acting strange and that boyfriend of hers, Jimmy, is telling her to do bad things. Please help her!"

Xxx

Kuri came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her and went to the medicine cabinet. She heard Jimmy's voice. She stared in the mirror.

"You know who you are now Kuri. This is where your destiny lies. It lies not with your sister witches." He appeared behind her. "It's for no one but you. This is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power." He made an image of Cal appear in the mirror.

"You can't stop me." Cal said.

"Use your power for your desires, to seek your own revenge." Jimmy said as The image disappeared. "Use your power. Crush his heart. Call for his life." He disappeared. Kuri held up her hand and the glass from the mirror disappeared.

Xxx

Cal and Elise stormed out of an office. Mr. Cowan stormed off in a different direction. Kuri got up and followed Cal and Elise as Jimmy looked on.

Xxx

Cal and Elise went towards their car. Kuri held out her hand.

"Heart." Cal clutched his heart in pain.

"Cal, what is it?" Elise said as he fell to the ground as he doubled over. "No!"

Xxx

Reiko pulled up in her jeep with Dean, Sam and Sam in it. They all got out and looked around.

"There she is." Sam said.

Dean put on the sunglasses and saw a black aura around Kuri.

"What is she doing?" Reiko said.

"I don't know, but she's got a black aura around her." Dean said.

"Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Dean can see her true self." Sam said.

"Yeah. Well, whatever it is, it's not good. Come on." Dean said.

They went towards Kuri as a small crowd gathered around Cal.

"Cal! Cal! No." Elise said.

"Kuri? Kuri? It's me, Dean. And Reiko." Dean said. "Sam is here too."

"He's evil. He's hurting his fiancée." Kuri said.

"Oh God! Honey." Elise said.

"No. You're being seduced into doing this ." Dean said.

"No! No Cal!" Elise said.

"All right. You know what? Oi!" Reiko pushed Kuri's hand down. "Sam, take her. Go home. Go, go, go, go." Sam took off with Kuri. Cal's pain lessened. "Let's get out of here." They walked away.

"Are you sure you'll all right?" Elise said. Cal stands up. "Maybe you'd better lay back down."

"I can't do this." Cal said. "Bruising you up isn't worth it."

He grabbed his ring. "I'm not marrying you."

Elise ran for her life. She was free.

Xxx

Sam and Dean came in. Dean took off his coat.

"Sam, where's…" Dean asked.

As they entered a hall, a kunai was thrown, nearly missing Sam. Dean and Sam let out a small yell.

"I'm having a hard time convincing her that she is not evil!" Sam said.

"I see that." Reiko said.

Kuri telekinetically threw a lamp at Sam and Dean, who ducked after they yelled. It smashed against the wall.

"Bright side - at least she's getting the hang of her new powers." Dean said.

"That was Mom's crystal!" Reiko shouted.

Sam tackled Kuri to the ground. Dean joined in holding her down.

"Okay. Relax. Relax." Dean said. Sam took Sam's place in holding Kuri down as Sam got up. "All right. Now what?"

"We just better hope there's some Wiccan exorcism in the Grimoire cause..." Sam said. She went to the stairs, but stopped when the lights flicker off and on. Jimmy appeared by the corner of the stairs. "Who are you?" His eyes turned fiery red and he telekinetically threw Sam through the stairs banister.

"Sam!" Dean said.

Jimmy threw an energy ball at him, but he jumped to avoid it. He went to kick Jimmy and he disappeared, making him crash into the Grandfather clock. He appeared by the couch. Reiko used her power to blow him up. Dean stood up and Sam helped Sam up. Jimmy reassembled. Dean grabbed the glasses and put them on. He saw Lucifer. "Oh, Sam! That's Lucifer" He took off the glasses and went to Sam. "Look!" Sam pushed his hand away.

"I know who that is." Sam said.

"Your powers are strong, but will they be enough without the Power of the Omamori." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, what's going on?" Kuri said.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Jimmy said in a calming tone.

"Stay away from me." Kuri said.

"She still has free will. You can't force her to choose." Sam said angrily.

"Oh, but she's already chosen, haven't you? Come with me. You'll be safe forever. I promise." Jimmy said.

"Don't listen to him. He's lying." Reiko said.

"They only want you for your power. You don't have to share it. It's yours." Jimmy said as He turned into Mr. Cowan. "You've already seen what you can do with it. You do what nobody else can do." He turned into Elise. "You saved me. From all the pain and suffering he's put me through." Kuri took her hand and started to go with her.

"No!" Kuri shouted. Elise raised her hand, suspending Kuri in mid-air and shocking her with electricity. "Help me!"

Dean pushed Elise down and Kuri fell down. Sam, Reiko and Dean went over to her to help her up. The clock chimed in the background.

"Kuri? Okay. Come on. Come on." Reiko said. Elise disappeared and Lucifer reposed Jimmy, who stood up. "I guess blood's a little thicker than evil." Jimmy looked at the clock and went out of Jimmy, who fell to the ground, to reveal his true form.

"This is my perfect chance to destroy the Omamori. I won't waste it." Lucifer said.

They slowly walked backwards. Dean attacked Lucifer with Rasengan, but he fought it and was soon coming again.

"Kuri get out of here now!" Dean said, but Kuri refused.

"Protecting her?You were always the tough one weren't you, Dean?" Lucifer said.

Kuri used her power to throw Lucifer into the wall. She and the others hid in the attic.

They pushed a dresser against the door and put a chair on top of it.

"My powers are stronger than yours, Kuri," Lucifer laughed. "Do you think a chair will stop me?" The chair slid off the dresser. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slid away from the door. "Have you fools figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." He laughed again.

"What do we do? We're trapped." Kuri asked the others.

The door exploded and there stood Lucifer. Kuri screamed.

"Come on, we'll face him together." Dean caught his breath. "Read the spell with us, then use that kunai Sister Agnes gave you."

_"Tuum amare exarescet et recedent de vita et corde, adde me, Lucifer et vade in sempiternum!"_

As they spoke the words, Kuri stabbed the gold knife—now sword—into Lucifer's heart.

"I am not the only one!" Lucifer choked out. "I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on this earth! You will never be safe! And you will never be free!"

Lucifer exploded and disappeared, sucked back down into his Cage.

**November 2, 2005**

**Midnight**

"Come on. There's something we need to show you." Reiko said. "Something they showed me."

"Show me what?" Kuri said.

"What good magic can do." Dean said, and they got up and left.

Xxx

Sam lit the last two candles in a circle and then joined Reiko by the Grimoire as Kuri watched on.

"_Ecce his verbis. _

_Audi clamorem meum spiritus ex alia parte. _

_Veni ad me, et vocavi te. _

_partitus tanta cruce."_

Atsuko, their mother, appeared in a bright light.

Atsuko looked at Kuri.

"Kuri." Atsuko said.

"Mother?" Kuri said.

Atsuko stepped outside the circle and becomes real. She hugged Kuri, who smiled after the hug.

"Welcome home." Atsuko hugged her again as Dean and Sam watched on the tender moment.

Xxx

"Dear Cassiel,

Today I became a priestess, maybe a witch. I wanted to thank you, I know you protected Jimmy from Lucifer, though I don't know why..."


	5. Heart Shaped Box

**November 5, 2005**

**The Red Dress**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Mana was in her office in The Red Dress, one of her chain stores, full of curio items of dark magic, and from which her boyfriend preformed his Faustian deals.

Crowley put a gem on Mana's desk. He picked up the gem and examined it. Mana walked in.

"Crowley?" Mana asked.

"Ah, good morning, Mana," Crowley said. "I've, uh, left a few things for you to catalogue. A marvellous shipment from an estate back east."

"I'll get right on it," Mana said.

"Thanks."

Crowley left. Mana saw a heart-shaped necklace and picked it up. It glowed and Raphael came out of it.

"At last, freedom," Raphael said. "The world has changed. What time is this?"

"Excuse me?" Mana asked.

"Where am I?" Raphael asked.

"Who are you?"

"Raphael, Angel of the Lord, and if you freed me from that necklace you are of the line of Midoriko," Raphael walked closer to her and she threw ice at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Mana asked.

"I tricked you into using your power on me. Now, I have it." Raphael used her power as he trapped her legs in ice. He then disappeared, and appeared behind her. "Behind you, priestess."

"How did you do that?" Mana asked.

"I can share your power but you can't share mine," Raphael replied.

"What do you want?" Mana asked.

"I want what Midoriko took from me. I want my power back." He grabbed her. "Defend yourself. Stop time, move objects, have a premonition! Those are my powers! This ice is not my style."

"I can't," Mana said.

"Ah, so you're not alone. There are others." Raphael disappeared and appeared in front of the desk. "And the family name is now Hikawa."

Raphael used Mana's power to break the glass on the window. He jumped out the window and floated down to the ground, landing on his feet. He walked away.

xxx

Sam and Dean had tried immediately after Henry's funeral to get into the bunker, but there was a kekkai—a barrier—that was set up by my grandmother, Katrina. Kuri didn't have faith that her abilities could break the barrier, and so they could not do it.

Dean and Sam were staying at the Manor while they figured everything out. They were currently gone on a hunt, no where to help, and Kuri had had another vision.

Kuri looked up at Rei and Mana and immediately told them everything she had just seen in the vision. Mana had shown up on their doorstep with her story as well.

They consulted their Book of Shadows and found Raphael. They found out that he was a vengeful angel that was never supposed to be let out of the Pewter Heart Locket, since he was hellbent on destroying the Hikawa line, all children of Midoriko.

"Well what do we do about Raphael?" Rei said, annoyed. "Damn, I wish you never opened that locket, Mana."

"I found a spell to summon the goddess and ask her for help," Kuri replied, pointing it out.

Mana got out the silver bowl and Rei put in 3 sprigs Rosemary for remembrance, 2 tablespoons chopped Ground Holly for spirit calling, a pinch of Cypress for longevity, and 1 shredded Yarrow Root for contacting relatives. Kuri said,

_Chaos Chaos Chaos_

_sanguis sanguinem nostrum_

_si vocare te_

while pricking her left finger and letting blood flow from the heart and then Chaos appeared. She had long black hair the color of night with raven feathers braided in. She wore white Grecian robes and had intricate tattoos. They redressed her so she could blend in.

Xxx

"Raphael and I had a love hate relationship," Chaos began. "He raped me upon my descent to earth and I bore your previous life, Chaos." She nodded to Kuri. "He only ever mated with a woman when he believed his children would be powerful. His gift of premonition allowed him to see what the result of each match would be. I only forgave him because I loved our child."

"Why didn't you just use your powers to destroy him?" Kuri asked.

"I could not do that," Chaos smiled. "He was too powerful to simply destroy. So I stripped his powers and imprisoned him."

"What about Raphael's powers?" Mana got right to the point. "He was still able to copycat me when I saw him.

"He has the ability to copy anyone's powers and become immune to them," Chaos replied. "He can also blink. Those powers I could not strip. I was weak at the time from the battle it took to get him into the trap. The only way to stop him is to put him back in the Locket."

The three women consulted the organized Book of Shadows to find a curse.

"It has gotten so big since I started it!" Chaos said excitedly.

"It's hard to believe we'll add to it eventually," Mana added.

Rei leafed through the pages. "I can find most of these ingredients in my garden, except the spotted owl feather."

"I'll get it," Kuri offered. "I used to work at the Museum of Natural History as a docent and they have a stuffed spotted owl. I'm sure I can get close enough to nab a feather. Oh, this is so cool!"

Xxx

Kuri headed to the museum and nabbed the feather easily. She headed back but had no idea that Raphael was right behind her. He knew Kuri would need the feather for her spell and it was all a trap.

He knew Kuri had more powers than she said. He grabbed her and Kuri had a vision of him attacking Chaos. Raphael now had that power, and knew the sisters had revived Chaos.

Kuri picked up her cell phone and dialed the Manor. _Please answer._

Only Chaos was there, and she did not know how telephones worked.

Xxx

Raphael came to the Manor and confronted Chaos.

"Hello again Chaos," he said. "It's been so long, why don't we have a nice fight."

"I know what you are doing," Chaos replied. "You want me to use my Shikon, but it will not work. I am no fool."

"You were fooled before and you shall be fooled again," Raphael replied, enraged. He grabbed Chaos by the neck, and had a vision of Kuri cursing him back in the locket. "Where are the Omamori! I want my powers back! ALL of them!"

"They are at a place called the Zoo," lied Chaos in a choked voice.

"I swear I shall break your spirit by killing your children!" vowed Raphael. "Then I shall return here and end you!"

He blinked out, heading to the zoo.

Rei and Kuri arrived at the Manor to find Chaos badly shaken.

Xxx

Raphael returned to the Manor and confronted Mana, Rei, Chaos, and Kuri, this time with a gun he had taken off a security guard at the zoo. He pointed the pistol at Kuri, trying to goad her into using her power.

Just in time, Sam and Dean arrived. They realized they were in trouble, cousin or no cousin. Dean shot the gun from Raphael's hand before the angel could attack again. Sam pinned him to the ground with a chair.

Mana, Rei and Kuri added the feather to the potion.

_"Extra tempus, extra quaestum, quia tantum dolorem, quia tantum dolorem."_

Chaos spoke the curse and sent Raphael back into the Locket, but the Locket fell to the ground, broken, the curse not working.

"Banish him!" Chaos shouted at Kuri. "It has to be you—he is immune to my powers! Incant the Shikon!"

Kuri reached out with her hand before the demon could copy her and splayed her fingers out, a silver light banishing the angel and blinding everyone else. "_Shi-kon!"_

_xxx_

"You can do anything I could ever do, Kuri. You are my reincarnation, but you are so much more…you finally reached the power of Shikon," Chaos said.

"Does this mean you're leaving Chaos?" Mana asked. "What about us? Who are our past lives? Will we ever remember everything?"

"I cannot tell you that," Chaos said. "I have to go."

"Why?" Mana said sharply. "Why can't you stay here and have the life that you should've had?"

"Because this isn't my time," Chaos replied. "It's your time, and Kuri's, and Rei's."

"We don't mind sharing," Rei said.

"You all give me great joy," Chaos announced. "I've seen the culmination of my family. Powerful people of strength and grace."

Kuri took Chaos' hand and held it up to her heart.

"Tell me what you see," Kuri said.

"I see the future," Chaos said. "Many more generations of my beautiful daughters. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, thank you for that."

She took back the pieces of the locket.

"Sorry we can't piece that back together," Dean said sheepishly.

"When she gets back it'll be back to normal," Sam said in his best smartass voice. "Right Chaos?"

She looked long into his eyes for a moment, and then at last with sorrow in her voice said, "Yes, of course," her voice shaken as if coming out of a reverie.

They all joined hands.

_"Chaos, blood of our blood, we release you,"_ Mana said.

"Blessed be, my daughters. I love you," Chaos said, and stardust surrounded her and she disappeared

"I'm gonna miss her," Kurai said.

"Me too," Rei said.

"We can always bring her back," Mana laughed.

"So what was up with the 'Shikon' thing?" Dean asked.

"This was my reiki manifesting itself in the form of my powers." Kuri said. "It's a little weird I know, like a 'spiritual growth spurt.'"

"You know, I'm a little weird myself," Sam said, said, putting a reassuring arm around her.

"You sure are!" Dean laughed.

**November 7, 2005**

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Jimmy finished unpacking the last of the luggage, then turned to Kuri. "It's so good that you've finally come home!"

Kuri smiled. "It's great to be home. I've learned a lot."

"Yes you and Reiko look a lot stronger." Jimmy said. "Do you still plan to go with the Winchesters on their travels?"

"If Dad will let me. But I think he wants me to go, since he won't be able to stop Reiko from going." Kuri said.

"Is there any way I can go?" Jimmy said.

"What?! No!" Kuri exclaimed.

"Look I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." Jimmy said. "You know how I've always felt about you."

"You remember the letters I wrote to you. About how I'm not human, or normal?" Kuri said.

"I can't believe that you mean that." Jimmy said. "Your a beautiful woman."

"I'm a warrior. Jimmy..." Kuri sighed. "You know all about our lifestyle, our hunting, I think you've always known."

"And I'm a supporter." Jimmy said. "I...I wanted to surprise you. I talked to your Dad, and he taught me how to fight. It would hurt me if I couldn't defend you. Please let me fight at your side!"

Kuri sighed. "But I'm...oh Jimmy I can't say no to that face."

Jimmy kissed her, and she kissed back.

Xxx

"Dear Cassiel, I wanted to thank you for giving me courage to tell Jimmy, but I wanted to report I lost my nerve. He can never know what I truly am, because just like Dean and Sam, he would think of me as a monster, and I don't think I could bear it. Amen."


	6. Transformation

**November 9, 2005**

**Blackwater Ridge, CO**

_Sam's eyes saw it tear the flesh from Kuri's arm. He ran, shooting flares at the monster. He missed._

_And it was too late. Far too late._

_Kuri's eyes were changing, turning feral. Her hands had become claws. She was changing into a wendigo._

_And Sam couldn't stop it._

Xxx

Sam sat up, breathing hard with sweat running down his body. He got off the couch.

No words were needed. The group of five shared a motel room since they were on a hunt together in Colorado. Kuri and Sam shared a bed. Mana and Rei did the same. Dean took the couch.

Reiko was up too, worrying. She started the coffee. Reiko used her powers in front of the Winchesters, and although they did not say it, Sam knew that Dean at least had trouble with the sisters' strange powers.

The sisters had argued all last night when Kuri revealed she had been visited by an angel. Mana and Kuri at first didn't believe her, but then Kuri showed them using her powers. When they revealed it to the brothers, Dean just laughed, and even Sam looked skeptical.

And last night had gotten bad, when Reiko curled up to sleep and her glamour fell, revealing her kitsune form.

So needless to say, things were tense.

It was around seven-thirty and the normal time for Sam to get up but not for the others. Kuri sometimes stayed in bed till late especially after a gruesome hunt. Especially considering it had only been two weeks since Yellow-Eyes had tried to take her life.

She finished making the coffee and brought it to Sam. She didn't drink it but she knew it would soothe him.

"Thanks," he whispered, trying to keep from waking his brother, Mana, and Reiko.

To keep the noise level down, the two went outside.

"So a wendigo," Reiko confirmed with him. He had just explained to her, but she wanted to hear anyway.

"Yes that's what it was," he replied. "Why'd she turn anyway? That's not in any of the lore."

"Kuri is not human," Reiko sighed; this was the thousandth time she'd explained to him. "We have a completely different make-up from mortals. Down to the DNA."

"Alright I get it," Sam laughed slightly. "You're worried about it. Things have been tense since we found out you guys are not quite human."

Sam fingered her Grimoire, wondering how to talk to her about the ring he had just 'handed' her the day of the attack on her life. He didn't like to leave things like that. He loved her, and wanted to take things further, but…

The book opened, and the pages moved, landing on 'Handfasting.'

Sam looked at Kuri; she was sipping a Diet Coke and reading up on wendigo, which he should be doing, but the temptation was too great.

Handfasting is a commitment ceremony between two people that lasts a year and a day. Some times called a 'trial marriage' or an 'engagement ceremony.' At the end of the appointed time, the couple decides to either make the step of marriage, or handpart.

"Reiko, what do you think about a handfasting?" Sam asked her.

"Are you kidding?" Reiko said. "We'd never last."

Dean, Kuri and Mana walked outside, abruptly ending their conversation.

xxx

"I'm tired of this," Dean looked at her, pointing his gun at Reiko. "Show me the truth or it's over."

Kuri stood in front of her sister. Dean's aim wavered. "Don't make me do this, Kuri."

"I'm not making you do anything, Dean," her voice was calm.

Dean looked taken aback. He lowered his gun, then raised it again. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"We're not—" Kuri started on the defense.

Sam stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He meant for Dean and Kuri to handle this, since Kuri had trusted him first. But Mana knew Reiko didn't trust Dean at all.

"I have never killed a human," Kuri said. "I kill what you kill, Dean. So come on, let's be grown-ups."

Kuri was in no danger. As a priestesscould stop him before Dean before he squeezed the trigger.

Dean put the gun away.

xxx

Castiel was confused. A wendigo that could turn people?

"AHH!" a piercing scream. Kuri was a distance away, and that was her voice, her scream.

They aimed their guns in the direction but missed the damn thing. They all did. He didn't have time to kill it.

Kuri was on the ground. She was bleeding bad, and, if Sam was right, in big trouble.

All the lore the Winchesters had spoken of was the same werewolf stuff that nobody believed, killing the sire. But there was no reason to put faith in that; maybe she wouldn't change.

"Kuri, come on, stay with me," Castiel put a hand to her burning forehead. Maybe she _would_ change after all. If she did, he could not help her.

Time to head back, for him and Kuri at least. "Go after the wendigo. I will handle this. Just go."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. "You can't take her."

"I am Castiel, and I am an Angel of the Lord."

xxx

Kuri hadn't expected this. She had heard the legends, but had never thought they were true. But it _was_ true. When a wendigo scratches or bites a priestess, she turns _into_ a wendigo.

And now Kuri was stuck with Castiel watching her. He had taken her back to the motel and dressed her wound. He sat with her as the sickness hit, as her body began to change. He was sleeping now though.

He was a dangerous angelic soldier and more than a little terrifying. But when he was with her, he was gentle and kind.

He was about to hunt her down, right? When she became a wendigo.

Castiel stirred from his meditation and looked over at her. "How much longer do you have?"

His blue eyes narrowed as he noted the yellow seeped into her brown eyes. He frowned, and looked at her injury, unwrapping it and noticing how much more hair she had on that arm.

"I am going to destroy the creature that has done this!" his voice was angry, but Kuri could hear a layer of fear underneath. He grabbed several flare guns and a pair of handcuffs. "I'm so sorry about this, love."

He handcuffed her to the bed. Kuri knew already that she would get free and follow him; that they would hunt each other down, and that was a pain that had started in her gut and froze in her chest.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'll make this right."

His words were running together already as the door slammed shut and there was the sound of a lock sliding into place. The sweat on the back of Kuri's neck had her brown hair sticking to it and her breath was coming hard and fast. The change began to force itself upon her.

It wasn't long before Kuri changed. All she knew was that scent of White Castle that she knew she had to follow. She easily broke through the handcuffs, busted down the door, and followed the siren's song that was the scent of Castiel.

As Kuri approached closer she smelled the one who had changed her. A growl started in the back of her throat and she began to run, running right over Cas, who tried to stop her.

A fight ensued, and Sam ran in with his blade, but despairingly could not chance killing her. Rei fell on her back, and the other wendigo stood over her. It growled menacingly, advancing in for the kill.

CRASH! The wendigo fell to the ground, burning to ash, from a stab wound in its back. Castiel was holding his angel blade. Kuri felt her body revert to humanity, clear of excess hair, claws and fangs.

"You are safe, as promised," Castiel breathed and he ran to Kuri, embracing her in relief.

xxx

"Remember how you said this could never last?" Sam said, snatching the ring he'd given her from around her neck.

Reiko's neck felt naked without the ring around it. Was he breaking up with her? The visions, they'd scared him, and this was it, wasn't it?

"Close your eyes," he said simply, and he took her hand, leading her behind the shrine.

"Now open them," he whispered.

An array of splendor stood before her. An arch, decorated with a variety of white flowers. Kuri and Castiel, stood in the middle of the arch with a red ribbon in their hands.

The smell was sharp, citrus, his smell. Oranges. Her smell was there too. Sharp, ozone.

Neither of them were dressed for it, but they didn't care.

Everyone was there, Dean, Mana, Kuri, Castiel, and Gabriel, the archangel she counted as a father. In the very back was a shimmering aura, one light, one dark. Reiko knew those belonged to Ninako and Shippo; there was no way they'd miss this.

And I don't know how it gets better than this

Gabriel stood and officiated over the two of them. "Let's get these hands fasted!"

"Heart to thee

Body to thee

For a year and a day

So mote it be."

The two stated at the same time.

Kuri tied Reiko's ribbon and Castiel tied Sam's.

The two kissed.

Everyone clapped and ran to congratulate them.

"What an awesome ceremony," Reiko said.

"Congratulations," Gabriel said, handing them a cornucopia.

"What is it?" Reiko asked.

"A horn," Gabe said. "A horn of plenty. Shake it and think of a food and it makes it. Real handy for long hunts and such."

Sam grinned. "Thanks Gabe."


	7. Sixth Sense

**November 16, 2005**

**Lake Mantioc, WI**

Will Carlton sat on the kitchen counter eating cereal, Bill Carlton at the table reading the newspaper. Sophie Carlton came through the room.

Sophie kissed her father on the cheek. "Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, sweetheart," he replied

Sophie went to get something out of the refrigerator.

"All these workouts, Soph, I don't know," Will said. "Guys don't like buff girls."

"Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home," Sophie replied.

Will drained the milk from his cereal bowl and slid off the counter. "Ha ha ha."

"Ha ha." Sophie opens the door to leave.

"Be careful," Bill said.

"I will." Sophie closed the door.

Sophie stood on the dock, looking at the lake. Will watched from a distance as she dove in. She swam and came up for air, looking around; she saw no one. She kept swimming. She came up for air again and looked around some more; still no one. Someone approached her from underwater and pulled her under. Bubbles. Nothing.

xxx

At a motel, Sam was circling obituaries in a newspaper. "This looks like your vision, Kuri."

Sam circled an obituary that read:

Carlton, Sophie -The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident.

Kuri grabbed the paper and held it in one hand as she used the other to spin a crystal over a map. The crystal landed on "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin."

Dean and Reiko came over and sat down. Reiko sipped her soup.

Dean looked at him. Sam handed Dean the newspaper.

"Here, take a look at this," Sam said. "Kuri had a vision. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Reiko wondered.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin," Sam said. "For, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure?" Dean demanded heatedly. "People don't just disappear, Sam. Other people just stop looking for them ."

"Something you want to say to me?" Sam asked.

"The trail for Dad," Dean said. "It's getting colder every day."

"Exactly," Sam said. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Dean said desperately. "Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude," Sam stated. "You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—" Dean started.

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

"That's enough," Reiko said. "We haven't seen our dad since he walked out on us when Mom died. You're lucky to have a dad. So stop arguing and get the job done."

With that she sharply sat the bowl down and headed out to the Impala, making a call on her cell phone, checking on one of her many clients.

"Do I get a fake ID this time?" Kuri teased Dean, changing the subject.

Dean looked unsure, and his brother shook his head.

Reiko snickered at them. "Don't you worry about a thing. We'll do this our way. You don't have to worry about us."

Sam smirked at her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

xxx

So they went their separate ways. Kuri focused on her instincts, and headed to the park.

There was a boy there with his mother. Kuri could sense pain.

Reiko spoke animatedly to the mother, Andrea Barr, explaining that they were priestesses, and we had a special 'way' to heal children. It was all true, although most of the healings she meant were exorcisms where Kuri had ended up possessed and had to purify the demon from within her!

Kuri knelt next to Lucas. He paid her no mind. She waited, their auras connecting, and then saw a flash, a man, dragged deep into the water by something…Kuri would say a Ju-on. The reiki around him felt begrudging, angry, and…BAM!

Kuri flew across the park into a tree. She had been completely and totally repelled. All went black.

xxx

"I'm sorry about all this," Dean said to Andrea. "I'll get the miko to the hospital, don't you worry."

He was worried. Kuri was strong, and he really cared about her. Her skin was paler than normal and as he watched, her body jerked in little almost imperceptible movements. Dean lifted her and assured Andrea not to call 9-1-1. He made sure to smile at the kid, Lucas, and tell him not to worry.

At that age, it was easy to think everything was your fault. Dean could remember.

Sam drove the Impala, Reiko in the front and Kuri and Dean in the back seat. He stroked her hair and held her, trying to figure out what had scared her so bad.

Kuri was _never _scared.

xxx

"I'm telling you I saw a house," Kuri was repeating to her sisters and anyone who would listen.

Kuri was looking through the disappearances and the deaths over the years with Dean.

"Someone's going to die we've got to do something!" Kuri kept over and over until Dean forced her to lie down.

"And what should we do?" Sam asked. "Go to every house in town? And what could we tell them?"

"This thing, it's a Ju-on in the lake," Kuri said desperately. "I could lure it to me and—"

"Not an option," Dean said firmly.

"Even if it was," Sam said. "It's going after Bill Carlton's family. You can't lure it without being a member of their family by blood."

"Then that child—"

"That won't happen!" Dean pulled her close firmly.

Dean looked up at both of them with news. "Will Carlton is dead."

"That house—was his," Kuri confirmed, upset by the news.

"The lake's being drained," Reiko said. "The Ju-on is out of time. Why don't we talk to the Carltons—Bill Carlton?"

"Dead end," Sam scoffed. "We're going back to see that kid. I don't like it, but Kuri tied her fate to his, so we have to protect his life at all costs."

xxx

Dean and Kuri went to visit Lucas. Dean knelt next to the child and spoke to him.

"When I was young I saw something terrible," he said. "My mom died. But I know she'd want me to be brave. And I-I always think about that. About how I should be brave."

Lucas handed Naruot a drawing depicting a house next to a white church and a boy wearing a cap with a red bicycle.

Kuri saw the same thing in her mind. "Thank you. Be safe."

Kuri touched his head, trying to somehow heal him, but unable to quite do it.

xxx

Dean and Sam insisted on heading out without the sisters. They found the church and the neighboring house, and they visited the woman who lives there.

"Is there a little boy living here by any chance?" Dean asked.

"There hasn't been for 35 years," the woman replied, and told her story of her son, Peter Sweeney, who had vanished 35 years ago with his red bicycle.

Sam showed Dean a photo of Peter with Bill Carlton.

They headed back to the Impala.

"I think Bill killed Peter and the 'Ju-on' has got to be Peter's vengeful spirit," Sam said to Dean.

They went back to talk to Bill, but as they arrived they witnessed Bill making his way out to the middle of the lake in his boat. The boat flipped over by an unseen force, and Bill vanished under the water.

After the incident with Bill, the sheriff tried to run Dean and Sam out of town because he discovered that they were not real federal wildlife officers, but they snuck back because Sam suspected that the hunt was not over.

xxx

Reiko and Kuri showed up at Andrea Barr's house just as she was dragged under the water in her bathtub. Mana pushed Dean and Sam out of the house, mostly not wanting them to see a naked woman.

Reiko pulled her out of the water.

Andrea coughed. "I heard a voice in the water that said, 'Come play with me.'"

xxx

Andrea sobbed. "What's happening?"

Sam pulled out a scrapbook that said "Jake – 12 years old" and opened it, flipping pages. He closed it again and went to Dean and Andrea, and the Hikawas; he puts the book down in front of Andrea, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Sam asked.

"What? Um, um, no," Andrea said. "I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures."

She moved her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he was standing next to Peter. Sam looked at Dean.

"Chris Barr's drowning," Sam said. "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." Dean said.

"What about Chris?" Andrea said. "My dad—what are you talking about?"

Kuri looked sideways. "Lucas?"

Lucas was staring out the window.

"Lucas, what is it?" Kuri said.

Lucas opened the door and walked outside. Everyone followed.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea said.

Lucas stopped and looked at the ground, then at Kuri.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Kuri said to Andrea.

Andrea pulled Lucas back to the house. Sam and Dean fetched shovels from the Impala, before they started digging. Dean's shovel clanked against something. They dug with their hands and pulled out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike," Dean said.

"Who are you?" Jake said.

Dean and Sam turned around; Jake was there, pointing a gun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake," Dean said.

Dean and Sam dropped the shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake said.

"What happened?" Sam said. "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

Andrea saw Jake with the gun aimed at Dean and Sam. She talked to Lucas. "Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out."

Lucas ran off. Andrea went outside.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Jake said.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago," Sam said. "That's what the hell I'm talking about."

Andrea ran up. "Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit," Sam said.

"It's called a Ju-On," corrected Kuri.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love," Reiko said. "It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton," Kuri said.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane." Jake said.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Sam said.

Lucas didn't go to his room; he was outside watching.

"_Come play with me." _

Lucas followed the voice.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Jake said.

Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Andrea said.

Jake looked at her.

"Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone," Andrea said.

Jake looked away.

"Oh my God," Andrea said.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Jake said.

Sam glanced at Dean.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." Jake said.

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Sam said.

Andrea turned her head and spotted Lucas going down to the lake. She gasped.

"Lucas!" Jake shouted

They all ran up to the dock. Lucas was leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.

"Come play with me."

"Lucas!" Kuri said.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea said.

Xxx

Sam dipped his feet in the lake.

"Hey what's the matter?" Reiko teased. "Get in the water!"

She was swimming around in her one piece black suit, which was enough to make Sam blush, but that wasn't the reason he wouldn't get in the water.

When he was little, his dad had actually taken him and Dean to the beach. That was the day he had learned of a monster called Nanue.

It was a shark in the water, and a human on land. Sam was convinced he'd seen one in this lake, in fact it had bit him last night.

So he watched carefully as it followed Lucas around the lake, then slipped in the water.

But no matter where he swam to he couldn't reach it.

Reiko surfaced next to him. "Catch it yet sharkbait?"

"Time to get serious." Sam drew out his demon-killing knife.

He plunged into the water, and realized slowly that the shark he was lunging at—was his own reflection.

Reiko blew the whistle and the pool was cleared. "Figure it out? You got enchanted sharkbait."

"I know Reiko." Sam laughed. "Wanna go for a ride before you cure me?"

"Try not to devour me." Reiko laughed

xxx

The Hikawas, Sam and Dean walked out of the motel. Dean opened the car door and Sam tossed a duffel in.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody," Sam said.

"I know," Dean said.

Andrea walked up with Lucas.

"Hey," Dean said.

"We're glad we caught you," Andrea said. "We just, um, we made you lunch for the road."

Lucas was carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea said.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas said.

"Of course," Andrea smiled and kissed Lucas's head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car ." Dean said.

"How you holding up?" Sam said.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea said.

Sam sighed. "Andrea, I'm sorry."

Andrea shook her head. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

Dean held his hand up for a high-five. Lucas obliged, grinning. "You take care of your mom, okay?"

"All right." Lucas said.

"Thank you." Andrea said.

Dean thought a minute, then scratched his head and went around the car. "Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road ."

Dean got in the car, then Sam. The Hikawas were in the back seat.

They smiled at Andrea and Lucas waving goodbye.

They drove away.


	8. Final Destination

**December 5, 2005**

**Catasauqua, Pennsylvania**

A very nervous man in a suit, George Phelps, sat up in an airport. He checked his ticket and entered the bathroom.

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines," said the intercom.

In the airport bathroom, George was leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. A second man came out of the stall area and dries his hands.

"Nervous flyer?" he asked.

"It's that obvious, huh?" George said.

"You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?" the man said.

George watched him go. "Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you."

Above his head, a cloud of black particles exited a vent, swirled around his head, and followed him.

xxx

In the plane, the pilot, Chuck turned and addressed a flight attendant, Amanda. "Amanda, how are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine, Chuck." Amanda said.

Amanda addressed a passenger. "Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right."

"Thank you," said the passenger.

Amanda addressed George. "Have a nice flight, sir."

George turned, and Amanda saw that his eyes were completely black, even the whites.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," George said.

Amanda blinked several times, watching George, and shook her head. "Um...uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on…"

"Thank you." said another passenger.

"...the left."

xxx

"In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin…" the copilot said over the intercom.

George turned to his seatmate. "Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?"

"Oh, uh…" The woman checked her watch. "About forty minutes."

"Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs." George got up, squeezed past the woman, and headed to the back of the plane. When he reached the rear exit, he grasped the release handle. A young man in an aisle seat, Max Jaffey noticed him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

George turns to look at Max, and walked towards a black fog in the plane, then ripped the door open. He went flying out the window, the door flew off tearing half a wing off the plane, and the plane went down. Amanda struggled to get to a seat and, after the oxygen masks deploy, to get one over her face. Max, Chuck, and the copilot already had them on.

xxx

_Hunters_. That's what Kuri was thinking about as she boarded the plane with Reiko, Dean and Sam. _Why haven't I shared the fact that we're the Omamori with the Winchesters? I must be afraid that they'll attack me. But come on, not all hunters are like that right?_

Kuri remembered the Book of Shadows's entry on Hunters. Dean's name was right next to Sam's on 'Notable Hunters' and then it said: 'Mortals who put themselves in harms way to protect the innocent despite having no active powers of their own. Although some may stray from the path; most are on the side of Good and will aid a good priestess in her hour of need.'

So that mean Dean and Sam Winchester would accept her right? Plus, didn't Jiraiya say they were ninja anyway?

Today's case was a reaper aboard a plane, due to her vision combined with a phone call. It was slightly hilarious because Sam seemed extremely uncomfortable.

After the risk she had run in the last case, Sam and Dean had insisted that they do all the grunt work on this case.

Kuri had a religious permit to take the Book of Shadows on the plane, but Sam and Dean had no idea. They thought it was a book of rituals and information on demons, like their father's journal. It was sort of true. Kuri had also brought several charms and potions and somehow with Reiko's help got them past customs. Kuri had no idea how nasty this demon might be and so Kuri had to be ready for anything.

xxx

"_Flight attendants, please cross-check doors before departure," _said the intercom.

Sam, in the aisle seat, was anxiously reading the safety card.

"Just try to relax," Dean said.

"Just try to shut up," Sam snapped.

The plane took off, with Sam jumping at every rumble and sound. Dean smirked.

Sam was leaning back, humming to himself.

Dean looked over. "You're humming?"

"Calms me down," Sam said.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused ," Dean said.

"Okay," Sam said.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever is next on it's list," Dean said.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." Sam replied.

"Is this seat taken?" Amanda took the seat next to Dean on the plane.

"Sure you can sit there, ." Dean said.

"Just traveling for business." Amanda said. "My name's Amanda."

The plane took off.

"Did you hear?" A girl said. "The plane is carrying a coffin."

"No way!" Another girl said. "I heard it's some rich businessman...but he doesn't have any family."

"How lonely..." the first girl said. "Wasn't his name Vi—"

"Amanda." Dean looked at Amanda, shuddering. "You're a...a..."

The little girl with blue hair in the front, moved slightly, and Dean could see a scythe in her hands.

_Reaper?_

The plane began to shake.

"I don't want to be dead. I can't be!" Amanda shouted.

"But you are!" Dean said. "And if you don't stop you'll take everyone else with you !"

"I don't care!"

"Amanda, things may have been lonely in life, but in the afterlife you have the chance to change! Make friends in Otherworld! But you have to go with Ninako !"

"If I go..." Amanda said. "Do me a favor and don't let that ring burn a hole in your pocket. Marry that sweetheart of yours, Dean."

Dean blushed. _Ghosts should mind their own business._

Ninako was standing in front of them. "It's time, Papa."

She was looking at Dean.

"I'm not your—" Dean started.

Amanda stood, and went with her. There was a flash of light, and the plane started to move again.

"Was all that...to get me to marry Kuri, ..." Dean wondered.

Ninako turned from her seat in the front, and though she was far, he thought he could hear her whispered word.

"Without a doubt."

xxx

The passengers from the flight were disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents. The copilot is seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA agent.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane," the copilot said.

"Let's get out of here," Sam said.

Sam and Dean headed for the exit.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Come on." Sam said.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry said. Jerry shook their hands. "Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Dean said.

Sam began to head off. "You know, Jerry."

"Yeah." Jerry said.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Sam said.

"Your dad gave it to me." Jerry said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"When did you talk to him?" Sam asked.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry left.

xxx

A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flew overhead.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Dean said.

Sam dialed a number. As the voice message began, he turned it so Dean could hear too.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."

Sam fumed and got in the car. Dean followed, and they drive off.

xxx

Reiko carried the McDonalds tray over to the Winchesters, and Kuri. She wondered why they still hadn't told the Winchesters about them being the Omamori. But she assumed that they must know now. She sighed.

Reiko looked over at Kuri, who had grabbed her large fries and was eating them up, along with the chicken nuggets. S_he's calmed down, at least a little. Good, she's so sensitive to this stuff. I just hope she's alright after that attack. I know she's just trying to boost morale; she refuses to be coddled. But she must be in pain. Stupid Kuri. You know I worry._

Reiko sighed, then jumped as Sam threw a fry at her.

"Are you alright?" he smirked. "You're so quiet."

"I am not," she smiled, throwing a french fry at him.

He infuriatingly caught the fry and ate it, then took a bite out of a cheese burger.

She irritably unwrapped her burger and ate it right up. She could hear bits and pieces of Dean and Kuri's conversation, but it was mostly about computers and music; Kuri had forbidden them to speak of 'business' in public.

xxx

Kuri sat down in the motel room, sewing her leather vest back together. Well hell, now that she was all healed up and clean from that lovely crap-shower, it was time to own up to the Winchesters.

Kuri slipped the vest back on over a new white shirt. The old one was too bloodstained to be saved. Her pants were already on, but she found herself lingering in front of the mirror and brushing her long ebony hair.

Kuri opened the door to the Winchesters' room where they sat with Reiko. "I'm sorry I was late. It took some time to get cleaned up. We got plenty of stares at McDonalds but…I was also pretty damn hungry, so it was worth it."

Reiko grinned and pulled her down next to her, knowing she was a bit shy.

"I'll start at the beginning," Kuri nodded. "We only did that method of exorcism because it is a family secret. We knew you couldn't know it. You know that we have a…tight knit family. But when we did a ritual recently we became more. The Omamori…"

"What's that?" Dean shouted.

At the same time Sam yelled. "Omamori?!"

Both brothers had priceless looks of shock frozen on their faces, and Kuri spent the rest of the night explaining.


	9. Fear Itself

**January 12, 2006**

**Toledo, Ohio**

Mana and Kuri were in the Red Dress. Tanjella was the manager. It was 11:55 PM.

"Excuse me, but I'm getting ready to close now." Tanjella said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you were open until 1:00." Mana said.

"Normally I am, but not on the eve of Friday the 13th. In fact, I kinda wanna be closed by midnight." Tanjella said.

"All right, well, we won't be much longer will we, Kuri?" Mana said.

"Okay, okay. So, input?" Kuri held up a necklace.

"Nice. Let's go." Mana said.

"It's nice? That's it? Maybe I should look for another one." Kuri said.

"Mana, the woman wants to close." Mana said.

"I know, I know, but choosing the right good luck charm is a very big decision." Kuri said.

"If they all bring good luck, what's the worse that can happen if you choose the wrong one?" Mana said.

"All right, you know, this is why I like shopping with Rei." Kuri said. They walked up to the counter and handed the necklace to Tanjella.

"Okay, you want me to put this on Kuri's order?" Tanjella said.

"Uh, no, I'll pay separately." Kuri said.

"Cash or charge?" Tanjella said.

Kuri turned to Mana. "Uh, will you put it on a credit card for me? I will pay you back. And tomorrow I have a job interview and…"

"And the good luck charm is going to help you get the job. How much?" Mana said.

"$25.50 plus tax." Tanjella said.

"Okay." Mana said.

"Oh, but you get 10% off if you sign the mailing list." Tanjella said.

"See? Good luck already." Kuri wrote down their names.

"If you're interested, we're having a Wicca gathering for the spring equinox." Tanjella said.

"What makes you think that we would be interested?" Mana said.

"Most priestesses are." Tanjella said.

"We never said that we were priestesses." Mana said.

Kuri said to Mana under her breath. "Do you think she knows?"

Mana said under her breath. "How could she?"

The clock striked twelve.

"Could you please hurry?" Tanjella said.

"Is there a problem?" Kuri said.

"I told you I just, I want to be closed by midnight." Tanjella said.

"Wow, you really take this Friday the 13th stuff seriously." Mana said.

"Yeah, you should too. Especially this one." Tanjella said.

"And why is that?" Kuri said.

"Because once every thirteen hundred years, there's a universal convergence of negative energy on Friday the 13th and this is the year." Tanjella said.

"Of course it is." Mana said.

"Did you hear that? The clock struck thirteen. It's starting already." Tanjella said.

"Good night, Tanjella." Kuri said.

They grabbed the necklace and left.

**January 13, 2006**

Smoke rose out of the sewer and Barbas appeared

Tanjella was blowing out the candles. She turned off the light. Barbas knocked on the door.

"Sorry, we're closed." Tanjella said. Barbas knocks on the door again. "I said, we're closed."

Barbas walked through the door like a ghost. "Not to me, priestess."

"Oh my God." Tanjella picked up an amulet

"Amulet's don't work with this demon." He passed his hand in front of her face. Your greatest fear is being buried alive in an earthquake." The room started shaking and things fell off the shelves. Tanjella screamed. Shelves fell down around her. "Yes. You can't run, you're frozen in fear."

Tanjella stopped screaming and she fell on the floor. She was dead and her hair had turned white. Barbas walked over to the mailing list. He passed his hand above it and half of the names disappeared.

**Hikawa Shrine**

Rei and Kuri walked out of the kitchen into the solarium.

"Think about it. When has she ever said it to you?" asked Kuri.

"I don't remember exactly but I'm sure she must have." said Rei.

"Yeah, okay, try to think of a time, just one. Whenever I say it to her, she says something like, 'oh me too' or 'same here'." Kuri said.

"You know, you're right." Rei said.

"Yeah. The girl cannot say the words 'I love you'. It's like some weird…" Kuri started.

Sam and Dean walked in.

"Sorry, but this is about a job," Dean said. "You said you and Mana went to 'The Red Dress' last night, right Kuri?"

"Yeah we did, what is this about," said Mana, coming in and playing the suspicious sister. She had just come out of the shower and was grouchy.

"The manager, Tanjella, was buried alive beneath her shop in a localized earthquake," Dean said. "There were several other similar deaths last night. All single young women involved with the occult. All people who can manipulate Reiki. So…"

"You should check the Book of Shadows and see if it has anything to say about this," Sam finished.

"Sounds like a plan," Rei patted Dean on the shoulder.

xxx

"Well, I found a page about him in the Book Of Shadows in Mom's handwriting." Mana said.

"Mom, are you sure?" Rei said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked it against the handwriting on the back of the spirit board." Mana said.

They sat down at the bar.

"Wow, this is the first time we've found anything Mom's written in the book." Rei said.

"Well, she must have known that this demon would appear in our lifetime and she wanted to warn us against him." Mana said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Rei said.

"Well, if he can kill thirteen unmarried priests or priestesses before midnight, he'll be freed from the underworld to wreak his terror every single day." Mana said.

"Unmarried. Like being single doesn't have enough problems. So how can we stop him?" Rei said.

"I don't know but he does kill by turning a priestess's greatest fear against her." Mana said.

"Meaning?" Rei said.

"The book doesn't say. But Mom wrote that in the face of our greatest fear, our powers are paralyzed." Mana said.

"Wait a minute, we're on the most wanted list and we're defenseless? Didn't Mom say anything about how to get rid of him?" Rei said.

"Just to release our fear." Mana said.

"How do we do that?" Rei said.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've gotta go." Mana said.

"Call me when you get to Bucklands." Rei said.

"I'm not going to Bucklands. Mom warned us but there are others." Mana said.

"We don't know any other priestesses." Rei said.

"No, see, Tanjella gave me this flier for a wicca gathering and there's a woman named Zoe listed as a contact, I'm hoping that she can help. So just call Kuri and let her know what's up, okay." Mana said.

"Okay." Rei said as Mana started to walk away. "I love you."

"Yep." Mana said.

xxx

Rei quickly left the shrine and met Sam at a diner.

"I found the demon that killed those women," Mana said to him. "Barbas must kill 13 single priests or priestesses, these days anyone who has high enough ki, to free himself, and can only do this on one Friday the 13th every 1300 years. He kills by exploiting a person's greatest fear. Remember, Dean's afraid of flying, Mana's afraid of drowning, Kuri's afraid of thunder, and you're afraid of clowns."

"Well, then there's you," Sam replied. "What are you afraid of?"

xxx

Kuri stood at Tanjella's funeral, looking around for other reiki users: white priestesses, priestess, even a nun would count. She was worried.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. "We are on high alert as well. No one wants Barbas to win."

"Castiel," Kuri kissed his cheek in greeting, having to move the black netting from her face. She was wearing an old fashioned hat with black netting to keep her identity from being discovered. They had enough trouble with the cops.

His hand gripped her waist and he smiled. "I believe in you. You can stop him. Just conquer your fears. By the way…I'll see you at eight."

xxx

Barbas visited a priestess named Zoe.

"I thought you might come. There's nothing for you here." Zoe said.

"Oh, you couldn't be more wrong, priestess. You're all alone, that's all I need." Barbas said.

"You have no power over me. I have evolved to a place where I have released all mortal fears. My inner strength will destroy you." Zoe said.

Barbas passed his hand across her face. Barbas made the flame from a candle fall on the carpet. She tried to stamp it out with her foot.

"You didn't release your fear of fire, you only repressed it." Barbas said.

The fire spread and flames surrounded her.

"No, please." Zoe said.

"Save it for another life time. You're frozen in fear." Barbas said.

Outside, Mana knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Mana asked.

Zoe screamed and Mana opened the door. She walked inside and saw Zoe dead on the floor with white hair.

_I'll be suspected if I'm found here like this, _Mana reasoned, and called 911, then headed for home.

Trailing on the case, the Winchesters (posing as FBI) noted that Zoe was the fifth woman to die this way, implying one other besides Tanjella. Sam found her name on the doorman's log, and quickly covered for her.

xxx

Sam was in the bathroom when he saw a vision in the mirror. Rei flying up onto the ceiling and burning.

His own voice crying, "No! Rei!"

A dark demonic laughter. "You are afraid that you can't save her."

Sam was choked, he couldn't breathe. He fell to the ground, coughing.

xxx

In the bathroom. Barbas appeared. He passed his hand in front of the shower. Sam noticed Barbas was standing there.

"Your greatest fear is that you can't save Rei. Thank you for making it so easy." A vision appeared in the mirror of Rei burning on the ceiling. "That's right. Feed me your fear." Sam started panicking and hitting on the glass. He choked. He tried to use his power but it didn't work. "You powers are frozen by your fear."

He continued to choke on the smoke from the fire.

Dean heard Sam scream. Dean kicked open the door. He ran inside.

"Sammy?" Dean said.

Barbas disappeared. The door flew open and Dean ran in pointing their gun. The fire disappeared.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean said.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Dean said.

Sam grabbed a towel and wraps it around him. The ceiling was black from the fire.

Kuri had seen a vision of what was going to happen and called Reiko and Reiko came.

"We have to get back to work," Sam explained apologetically.

"A lock of your hair turned white," Reiko said, upset. "That's how close Barbas came to killing you."

xxx

"There's gotta be something in the Book about releasing fears. Maybe it's just not obvious." Kuri said, walking over to the Grimoire.

"Kuri, do you smell that?" Mana said.

"What?" Kuri said.

"It's like Sandalwood." Mana said.

"No, I don't smell anything." Kuri said.

"Mom used to wear a fragrance like that." Mana said.

"I was too young to remember." Kuri looked in the Grimoire. "Wait, I thought you said there was nothing in here about releasing your fear." Mana looked at the page. "To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest of all powers."

"That wasn't there this morning." Mana said.

"Well, maybe because of all the stress you've been…" Kuri said.

"No, Mana, it wasn't there alright. It's in Mom's handwriting, I would have remembered." Mana said.

"Okay, uh, what do you think the greatest of all powers is? Do you think that's the power of three?" Kuri said.

"I don't know." Mana said.

"What is it?" Kuri said.

"It's like I can feel her presence." Mana said.

"That must be the answer!" Kuri said. "I love you sis," Kuri said to Mana, still worried about her.

"Me too," Mana said absently. "I love you" was the last thing Mana said to her mother before she died.

xxx

Kuri was with Castiel at the diner. He could have taken her anywhere, he said, but he wanted to 'try something human' first.

"So…what do you like to eat?" he asked, studying her face.

Kuri blushed, and broke the eye contact. "I like their burgers here. Sis and I have a habit of dipping them in ranch."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Isn't that messy?"

"Oh yeah!" she laughed, and a smile played at his lips.

Kuri grinned and took his hand in hers. This was going to be a good date.

xxx

"Mana, it's Kuri. I got stuck at a house I was showing. Can you come and get me?" Kuri said.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?" Mana said.

At the property, Barbas was on the phone imitating Kuri's voice.

"I'm at 3112 Napa Street." said Barbas in Kuri's voice.

"All right, I'm on my way." Mana said.

Kuri was tied up and with tape over her mouth.

xxx

At the property. Mana walked to the gate.

"Mana?" Mana said, opening the gate.

"I'm in the backyard. You won't believe the view from here." Rei walked in the yard.

"Kuri, where are you?" Mana walked near the swimming pool. "Kuri?"

Mana turned around and saw Kuri tied up and Barbas standing there.

"Isn't that a great view?" said Barbas in Kuri's voice. Barbas pushed Mana in the pool. "That's right." Mana sank to the bottom. She tried to swim back up to the top but couldn't. "Feed me your fear."

A bright light appeared in the pool.

"Mana, Mana. You must face your fears, Mana. You must trust in the greatest of all powers. Love."

"Mom?" Mana said.

"_Save yourself. Save your sister."_ Atsuko held out her hand. "_Don't be afraid."_

Mana reached out and held her mom's hand. Her mom pulled her up to the top.

"It's over." Mana said to Barbas.

She used her power and Barbas flew across the yard. She got out of the pool.

"Your fear." Barbas said.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Mana said.

"Nooo!" Barbas burned and exploded. The rope disappeared off Kuri. Mana and Kuri hugged.

"Oh my God, I was so scared." Kuri said.

"I know. I'm just glad you're safe." Mana said.

"I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you. I love you." Kuri said.

"I love you." Mana said.

xxx

In the shrine, in the living room, Rei was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Kuri and Mana walked in.

"So, Mana vanquished the demon of fear." Kuri said.

"Well, at least put him back in the bottle for another thirteen hundred years." Mana said.

"Wait, whoa, what? What happened?" Rei said.

"Well, he pushed her into a pool and then…" Kuri said.

"And Mom helped me out." Mana said.

"Mom?" Rei said.

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy but I saw her. It was just like my dream. She was this incredible vision, so peaceful and she took my hand and brought me to the surface." Mana said.

"That doesn't sound crazy. I wish I could've seen her." Rei said.

"Me too." Kuri said.

"I'm just glad you're all right." Rei said.

They hugged.

"I love you." Mana said.

Rei broke the hug. "What did you just say?"

"I love you." Mana said.

Rei and Kuri smiled.

"I think that's the first time you've said that to me." Rei said.

"Yeah, I know, I wish I had of said it a long time ago. Ever since Mom died I've been afraid to say it. I didn't want to lose anybody else." Mana said.

"Well, we're not going anywhere." Rei said.

"Okay. I'm exhausted. I'll se you two in the morning." Mana left the room.

"Uh, what happened to her in that pool?" Rei said.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it must have been incredible." Kuri said.

xxx

In the attic. Mana was sitting in a chair holding the Grimoire. Words magically appeared on a page and Atsuko's voice said: "Thanks for letting them into your heart."

"I miss you mom." Mana said.


	10. Mother Nature

March 17, 2006

"Happy Birthday Dear Sammy, Happy Birthday to you"

Dean finished singing, and clinked his beer bottle against his brother's.

"Happy birthday, bro." He said, grinning at Sam.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Reiko kissed him.

"Thanks guys, this is great, really." Sam replied, smiling down at the chocolate cupcake on the table in front of him. There was a single blue candle stuck into the top of the cupcake, smoke still flowing from the wick that he had just blown out seconds earlier.

"C'mere Cas, come get one." Dean called to the Angel, who was standing awkwardly by the sofa. Castiel walked nervously towards Dean and accepted a sticky chocolate cupcake. Dean had to remove the paper lining for him, because Cas wasn't sure if he should eat that with it.

"Do you have a birthday, Kuri?" Castiel managed to ask through a mouthful of cake. He wasn't sure that he liked cupcakes or not, but then again, every human food he'd tried so far just tasted like billions of molecules to him anyway.

"Yes I do," Kuri replied. "Everyone does."

"Do they? It's a bit odd, really, isn't it? Celebrating the day you were dropped on this floating rock. Doesn't really seem like something one would care that much about."

"Every party needs a pooper, Cas." Dean sighed, rubbing his temples. "On your birthday I'll make sure to return the favor."

Kuri looked up at Cas when he didn't respond, and saw the Angel rocking awkwardly back and forth on his heels. Kuri glanced sideways at Reiko and Mana, who shrugged and unwrapped his cupcake.

"You do have a birthday, don't you?"

Castiel crumbled up the empty cupcake wrapper in his fist and clenched it there.

"I was created billions of years ago Kuri, it's impossible to know what specific day that was for any Angel."

"Hmm…" Kuri replied, as she took a swig from her Sprite.

It was March 17, and Castiel had gone to the gas station down the street to pick up a few things for Dean. Cas didn't know why Dean didn't just go, obviously Cas had no need for toilet paper or tissues, but Dean stuffed a 20-dollar bill into the Angel's hand and insisted that he go instead, claiming that he was too busy to go himself.

Going out in public by himself still made Cas a bit weary, as he was still learning how to interact with humans normally. He had to remind himself that it wasn't socially acceptable to tell the sad looking woman at the register that it wasn't her fault that her husband cheated on her with the babysitter.

Cas had managed through the shopping process, and was now standing outside room number 14 at the Lake View motel. Remembering what Dean had said about personal space and how startling it was when Cas just Angel poofed into the room, he knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"It's unlocked, Cas, come on in."

Cas turned the knob and walked into the small motel living room, setting the paper grocery bag next to the telephone on the round table just inside the door.

"I tried to get everything on your list Dean, but they were all out of-."

Cas' sentence faltered as he turned around. Kuri was standing in front of the table, grinning excitedly as he stepped dramatically to the side.

"Ta-da!"

Kuri had scotch-taped half a roll of cheap single ply toilet paper loosely around the edge of the table, so that it hung like a birthday streamer. A single Twinkie was placed in the center of a paper plate, with a lit red birthday candle sticking out from the middle of the yellow sponge cake.

Cas was speechless. He still hadn't moved from the table next to the door.

"Uh yeah, the bakery was closed, and they didn't have anything pre-made at the grocery store. So this was all I could find." Kuri said quickly, blushing slightly and gesturing to the Hostess Snack.

"What is this, Kuri?" Cas asked, taking a few unsure steps toward the table.

"Well, uh, it's a—it's your birthday." Kuri smiled shyly. "You said that you didn't have one, and I just thought—I just thought I would.."

Castiel suddenly closed the space in between himself and the hunter and hugged him awkwardly, but sincerely.

"Thank you, Dean."

Kuri tensed up when Cas hugged him; this was definitely something new, but then he relaxed slightly and patted Cas on the back.

"Hey, no problem, here, sit down." Kuri replied, breaking away from Cas and pushing the Angel down gently into the chair in front of the Twinkie.

Kuri cleared her throat and started to sing off-tune.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Cas, Happy Birthday to you. "

Kuri finished the song, and waited for Cas to do something. When he didn't, Kuri sighed and gestured towards the lit candle.

"Well, go ahead, make a wish and blow out the candle, C'mon honey, you have to know how this works a little bit."

Cas didn't know what Kuri meant by make a wish, logically wishing does nothing, they were just empty hopes that humans made with no real guarantee that they would ever come true. But he squeezed his eyes shut anyway, made a "wish", and blew out the candle on his very first birthday cake.

"What did you wish for?" Kuri asked, grinning at him from the other side of the table.

"I believe the story goes that if I tell you, it won't come true, Kuri."

Kuri smirked.

"Happy Birthday, you silly."

As he bit into the Twinkie, the wish came true and—Cas could taste every bite.

March 20, 2006

Construction Site

Oasis Plains, Oklahoma

There were two construction men working on houses.

"These houses sure will be expensive once they're finished," Travis said to Dustin.

Dustin paused as the ground began to shake a little. He felt around the ground and fell in.

"Her ankle is broken!" he yelled up out of the hole.

"Hang on!" Travis yelled and went to find a rope.

Dustin began to hear more noises and noticed bugs all around him. "Travis! Travis!"

When Travis got the rope to him, he found Dustin dead in the ground.

March 23, 2006

Reiko walked with Dean to the table where Sam and Reiko were sitting at the bar. Dean and Reiko had been hustling pool for hours, a game that Sam and Mana did not agree with, as it was not 'honest.'

"Check out this article," Sam said, indicating Dustin's Mad Cow death.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Kurai said sheepishly. "That's one of ours. I think it's some kind of bug thing."

They headed to Oklahoma.

"We wanted to ask about our Uncle Dusty?" Sam said. It had been decided that Sam and Kurai would question Travis.

Travis explained exactly what Kurai'd seen in her vision.

Sam had memorized the symptoms of Mad Cow and asked him about them.

"No he didn't have any of that," Travis assured.

"Where did he he die?" Sam asked.

Travis showed them, but Sam sent her to the car and Dean went out to help him. Sam joked that Kurai would fall in the hole.

Xxx

Caution tape surrounded the hole that Dustin fell in. Dean and Sam bypassed the tape.

"It seems like it was a creature," Dean said. "But there's not room for more than one person."

"Besides that," Sam said. "Kurai mentioned bugs."

Sam went into the hole and found some beetles, but nothing out of the ordinary. The two returned to the Impala empty-handed.

"What about a barbecue?" Reiko suggested, showing them the sign.

Dean smirked. "Great idea babe."

xxx

"Hey we're the Winchesters," Sam said. "We're looking for a home for our very big family. This is my sister Kurai, my sister Mana, my brother Dean, and my sister in law Reiko."

"I'm Larry Pike," the man said. "We welcome any size of family. It's good to see big families moving in."

"We're looking for a house for our father," Sam said.

Once inside, they talked to the Developer, Larry, about the neighborhood.

"It is a nice, safe, clean neighborhood," he assured. "This is her wife, Joanie."

He introduced her and the two left as the head of sales, Linda Bloome came over and introduced herself. Kurai introduced them this time, with the same long spiel.

Dean went on a tour of the house with Larry. Dean came across a jar with many bugs inside.

"What's this?" He wondered, remembering Kurai's warning.

"That's her son's," Larry explained, embarrassed.

Meanwhile Sam and Linda were talking about a steam shower, as she was leaning on a counter where a spider was crawling towards her way. Mana pointed it out to Sam silently and Sam excused himself and took the spider and noticed a teenager behind Linda.

Sam handed the spider back to the teenager.

"You gonna tell her dad?" the kid asked.

"Who's your dad?"

The kid scoffed. "Larry usually skips me on the family introductions."

Mana came over. "Hey, Matt, right?"

He stared at her like she was a movie star.

"Don't you worry, things are gonna get way better, very soon." She ruffled his hair and he looked like he might have a heart attack.

Sam chuckled.

Larry then came over and took his son away to go yell at him. Dean showed up as well.

"Remind you of anyone?" Sam asked.

"Dad never treated us like that," Dean said softly.

"Not you," Sam pointed out. "You were perfect."

The two continued arguing until Reiko changed the subject. She said that she found out about a year ago another man died by a severe bee sting reaction. They made the connection each death both included bugs.

They decided to squat that night at the open house to use the steam showers, Dean wanting to try them out.

March 24, 2006

At Linda's house she went into her room and turned on the television. On her bed a bug fell on her so she went into the shower. In the shower multiple spiders came out of her faucet, as she was the next victim of the bugs.

xxx

After explaining to them Kurai's vision, they decided—it was mostly Sam—to question Matt.

They found Matt at his bus stop and notice him walking the opposite direction from his house. We follow him into a wooded area. Matt got nervous.

"Are you guys serial killers?" he asked.

Mana smiled at him with a friendly look. "No we're not. We're here to help. What do you know about the bugs?"

"It wasn't me," Matt said. "But I know something weird is happening with the insects. I'll show you."

He took them down the trail.

"You know you shouldn't worry about your dad," Sam assured him. "In two years something wonderful will happen called college."

Matt smiled at that, especially when Mana nodded encouragingly.

"The boy should stay with his family, right, Reiko?" Dean pointed out.

She refused to be brought in on it.

Once deeper into the woods Matt showed the group that many insects from Earthworms to Bees have all been congregating in the same general area. Sam pointed out a large dirt mount where many worms have been. Dean went digging through and found a skull.

Xxx

Dean and Sam uncovered skeletons where they found the skulls. Reiko moved the earth quicker then they did so they were able to get done fast. They decided that it was a spirit channeling through bugs.

After talking to a professor at the Department of Anthropology, they discovered that the skeletons were of Native Americans. The professor told them where to find an Occhi tribe 60 mi away.

Reiko went inside with Sam and Dean go inside to talk to the Native American. The man could tell Dean was a liar and Sam wasn't, but he still wouldn't speak to Sam.

He looked at Reiko and said, "You have the spirit of the Earth."

"Oasis Plains," she said. "Something bad is happening and I want to help."

"I will help you, Earth spirit," he said. "I'll tell you what her grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of her ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As her grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Bugs," Dean said. "Sounds like nature to me. It's the sixth night. We gotta get them out of there."

xxx

Mana called Matt with her sparkly black decorated iPhone. "You need to tell your family its an emergency and get them out of there."

They drove to the house and found the family still there.

"I'm sorry," Matt said to her. "I told the truth and they didn't believe me."

"You people get out of here now!" shouted Larry, but the bugs were descending too fast for them to reach the car.

Attempting to call for help Mana found all phone lines were dead and the power went dead. They sealed off all openings to the house. Dean then went to find something to fend off the bugs. He got some flammable bug spray. We then realized they didn't seal off the fireplace and the bugs flew in. We went up to the attic and termites started eat through the wood allowing more bugs to get in. Everyone managed to survive long enough as the sun came up and all the bugs dispersed.

Xxx

Kurai watched as Larry moved out of the house and production for the other houses ended due to the bones the group of hunters found. Larry didn't seem too sad because he realized what he didn't lose, as in his family.

Sam and Mana walked over to Matt who was throwing away his bug collection.

"What's this?" Sam said in mock-surprise.

"They weird me out now," Matt said and they both laughed.

They got back into the Impala.

"I wanna find Dad," Sam said for the umpteenth time in as many weeks.

"I know," Dean said. "Me too."

"I mean, I want to apologize to him."


	11. Origins

**March 29, 2006**

**Lawerence, KS**

A young woman, Jenny, was sitting on the floor of her home, unpacking boxes. She came across a photo of herself and her husband at their wedding. She began to cry just as her daughter, Sari, came in the room.

"Mommy?" Sari said as Jenny looked up.

"Hey, sweetie. Why aren't you in bed?" Jenny said.

"There's something in my closet." Sari said.

Jenny went to the bedroom and opened the closet doors and looked inside as Sari watched from her bed.

"See? There's nothing there." Jenny said.

"You sure?" Sari said.

"I'm sure. Now, come on. Get into bed." Sari crawled into bed and Jenny tucked her in.

"I don't like this house." Sari said.

"You're just not used to it yet. But you and your brother and me –- we are going to be very happy here. I promise." Jenny kissed Sari on her forehead. "I love you." She turned off the light and got up to leave the room.

"The chair." Sari said.

"Okay." Jenny moved a chair under the doorknob of the closet. "The chair. Just to be safe. Sari lay down and went to bed. Jenny left.

After returning to the living room, Jenny continued unpacking boxes. She stopped when she heard the sound of scratching coming from the basement.

"Please, God, don't let it be rats." Jenny said to herself.

A few moments later, Jenny went downstairs into the basement with a flashlight. She tried turning on a light, but the switches didn't work.]

"Terrific." Jenny said.

In Sari's bedroom, the chair begins moving on its own, away from the closet doors. Sari sat up in her bed, wide-eyed and afraid. Back in the basement, Jenny kept looking around. On the floor, she saw a large black trunk. She knelt down and opens it, pulling out old photos of the Winchester family. Written on the back of a picture are the words, "The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy." Jenny smiled. In Sari's bedroom, the closet doors opened by themselves. Standing in the closet was what looks like a person, but it was entirely made out of fire. Sari screamed.

xxx

Kuri jerked awake and ran to Sam's room. The Winchesters were staying in Hikawa Shrine, not permanently, but until they 'moved on' as Mana put it.

"You saw her?" She asked, explaining her vision. Occasionally she would experience 'psychic echoes' of his visions.

"I just saw her screaming from Sari's bedroom window," He said and patted the space on the bed. Kuri sat down, analyzing his emotional state. He had never seemed this upset about any other mission. "What is it about that house?"

"That…was our house," He finally replied after a silence. "Where it happened."

"Where's Dean?" Kuri asked him.

Before Sam could answer Dean walked in from the hallway with information on new cases. Sam obsessively sketched the image of a tree. Finally he pulled out an old photo from his duffle, and recognized the tree as the one that grew outside their childhood home in Lawrence.

"Dean, I—I mean we—dreamed of something bad happening at home," Sam said to his brother.

"Look I know she has premonitions, but you don't," Dean said. "Right?"

"Dean I saw Kuri get attacked before it happened," Sam replied. "And you saw how that turned out."

"I'm coming with you two," Kuri said. "With the vision I saw you might need a priestess."

Kuri told her sisters where she was going and then she headed out.

xxx

"You gonna be all right, man?" Sam asked.

"Let me get back to you on that. Dean said. They all got out of the car. They had left Kuri at the hotel to do research. After knocking on the front door, Jenny answered it. Sam was shocked that she is the same woman from his dream.

"Yes?" Jenny asked.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal—" Dean started.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." Sam said honestly.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night." Jenny said.

"You did?" Dean said. Jenny nodded and stepped aside.

"Come on in." Jenny said. and they went inside.

Inside the house, the three of them went to the kitchen. Sari was at the table doing homework. Ritchie, her jumpy toddler brother, was in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" Ritchie said.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." Jenny said and took a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and hands it to RITCHIE. "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy." Jenny walked over to Sari. "Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here."

"Hi." Sari said and Dean waved.

"Hey, Sari." Sam said.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean said.

"Yeah, from Wichita." Jenny said.

"You got family here, or….?" Dean said.

"No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house." Jenny said.

"So, how you likin' it so far?" Sam said.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home –- I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Jenny said and Dean smiled weakly. "But this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly." Jenny said.

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean said.

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." Jenny paused. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Dean said.

"It's just the scratching, actually." Jenny said.

"Mom?" Sari said, and Jenny knelt down next to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?" Sam asked.

"The thing in my closet." Sari said.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny said and then turned to Sam and Dean. "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not." Sam said.

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny said.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom –- and it was on fire." Sari said, shocking Sam and Dean.

xxx

"We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" Dean said to the two of them that night as Sam sighed.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house." Kuri said.

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened." Dean said.

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" Kuri asked.

"About that night, you mean?" Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Not much. I remember the fire…the heat." Dean paused for a moment. "And then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?" Sam said.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Dean asked

Sam shook his head. "No."

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. Just like that thing tried to do to Rei. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her." Dean said.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Kuri asked.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Dean said.

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing." Sam said.

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time." Dean said.

Sam paused. "Does this feel like just another job to you?"

Dean said nothing for a moment.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." He walked away. After turning a corner, he stood next to the bathroom door and took out his cell phone. After making sure no one could see him, he dialed a number.

"This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235."

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em." He cleared his throat. "But I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…." His voice broke. He paused, barely keeping himself together. "…I don't know what to do." He began to cry. "So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad." He hung up sadly, with tears in his eyes.

xxx

"No, sir, nothing weird down there, I promise. Sink just backed up on its own." Jenny said to the plumber.

"Well, I'll take a look." the plumber said.

"Thanks. Oh, okay, I'll get out of your way." Jenny said.

She left. The plumber set down his tools and began looking at the pipes under the sink. A few feet away, by Ritchie's playpen, a toy monkey was sitting with cymbals in its hands. Without warning, the monkey started up. It clashed its cymbals together loudly while cackling. After a moment, the plumber looked up, confused. The toy stopped. The plumber stood up and tried turning on the garbage disposal, but it didn't work. Instead, he rolled up his sleeves and stuck his hand down the disposal. He thought he felt something in the drain, but when he took his hand out, there was nothing there. He stuck most of his arm back down the disposal. Suddenly, the garbage disposal started up. The plumber's arm was completely torn apart as blood splattered everywhere. At the same time, the cymbal-clashing monkey started up again, cackling as the plumber screamed.

xxx

Kuri jerked forward in the desk chair where she'd been reading historical documents. "Sam! Dean!"

The brothers came in and looked at her. Sam knowingly crouched down to her level. "What did you see?"

She explained it to them. "I'm calling my sensei. Her name's Kaede."

"No way!" Dean said. "She's in Dad's Journal. Right after Mom died, he went to see her. She lives in town."  
"We better get a move on then," Sam said. "Kuri, you seem to have psychically synched up to this ghost like you did with the Ju-On and that's bad news."

xxx

Kaede was escorting a man out of the house while Kuri, Dean and Sam sat on the couch, waiting.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." Kaede said. The man thanked her and she closed the front door behind him. "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean said. Kuri stared at her hands.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." Kaede said. The boys stared at her. "Well? Apprentice of mine…as well as Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day."[She left the room. Dean and Sam exchange a confused look and followed her into the next room. "Well, lemme look at ya." She laughed. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She pointed a finger at Dean. "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." Dean glared at her while Sam smirked. "Dean." She grabbed his hand. "Oh, honey…don't worry about Rei. Imprints are good." The boys were shocked. "As for my apprentice…Kuri honey you've gotta stop getting emotionally attached to the mujitsu." She turned to the boys. "Your father still missing?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked. "What's an imprint?"

"And what the heck is a mujitsu?" Dean wondered.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." Kaede said. Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised. "An imprint is the involuntary mechanism by which people find their soulmates. It is formed through a kiss. And mujitsu just means 'innocent.' It is just our word for people being targeted by yokai, which just means any kind of baddie. We miko, priestesses, fight the yokai, protect the mujitsu."

"Well, where is Dad? Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Kaede said.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean said.

"Shonen, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please, ne?" Sam smirked at Dean and they sat down. Kaede snapped at Dean. "Shonen, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything." Dean said.

"But you were thinkin' about it." Kuri spoke the words before her sensei could. Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam smiled.

"Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him? Kuri too."

"For John it was the trauma. He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him." Kaede said. "As for Kuri…I was a drinking buddy of her Grams. We were part of what western types call a coven. When the Shikon was too much for her I performed a time release seal on her so that it would come back when she needed it, ne. One of my more clever ideas."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing." Kaede said.

"And could you?" Sam asked.

"I…." Kaede shook her head.

"What was it?" Sam said.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil." Kaede said.

xxx

Jenny was on the phone in the kitchen while Ritchie jumped around in his playpen.

"Look, I feel just awful about the poor man's hand." Jenny said. "Wait, but how can I be held liable?" she continued. "Yeah, but I can't afford a lawyer." She began to hear noises from upstairs. "Okay, listen, you just gotta let me call you back." She hung up. "Ritchie, um, Mommy's gonna be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Ritchie said as Jenny left the room.

xxx

"So…you think somethin' is back in that house?" Kaede said.

"Definitely." Sam said.

"I don't understand." Kaede said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?" Kaede wondered.

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Rei being attacked and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting."

That's a comforting thought." Dean said.

"Ah!" Kuri fell to her knees, gripping her head. "Something's happening…"

xxx

While Ritchie was alone in the kitchen, one of the screws on his playpen mysteriously came out of place. One of the playpen's sides fell to the floor. At the same time, the safety latch on the door of the refrigerator came undone. The refrigerator opened. Curious, Ritche walked over to it. Inside, he saw his sippy cup full of juice.

"Juicy." He climbed into the refrigerator and sat on one of the shelves. Suddenly, the refrigerator door closed and the safety latch locked into place.

"Oh, baby, either we have rats or Mommy's going crazy." She saw that the playpen was empty. "Ritchie? Ritchie?!" Panicked, she rushed into the other rooms and tried to find him. "Baby, where are you?!" She came back into the kitchen, breathing heavily. She saw milk leaking out from inside the refrigerator. She went over to it and opened the door.

"Mommy." Ritchie said.

"Oh my God!" She took Ritchie out of the refrigerator and held him in her arms. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. She answered it and saw Sam, Dean, Kuri and Kaede. "Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jenny. These are our friends, Kaede and Kuri."

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show them the old house. You know, for old time's sake." Dean said.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy." Jenny said.

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Dean started, but Kaede smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" Kaede said, then turned to JENNY. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." Dean was stunned.

"About what?" Jenny said.

"About this house." Kaede said, as Kuri sat down in the chair heavily.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny said.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" Kaede said.

"Who are you?" Jenny said.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Kaede said, but Jenny looked unsure.

xxx

A few moments later, Kuri, Kaede and the boys were in Sari's bedroom.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." Kaede said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Kaede said. Sam glanced at the ceiling. While Kaede looked around the room, Dean pulled out his EMF meter. "That an EMF?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Amateur." Kaede said. Dean glared at her. He nudged Sam and showed him that the EMF was beeping frantically. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam said. Kaede nodded. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different." Kaede said.

"What is it?" Dean said.

"Not it." Kaede opened the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected." Kaede said.

"I don't understand." Sam said.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead." Kaede said.

"You said there was more than one spirit." Sam said.

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one." Kaede said.

"Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean said.

xxx

At Kaede's house, Kuri, Dean, Sam, and Kaede were sitting around a table. On the table were different herbs and roots.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean said.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Kaede said.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?" Dean said.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house." Kuri finished with a look from her sensei.

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that." Dean said.

"She'll live." Kaede said slyly.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam said.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad." Kuri said.

xxx

At the Winchester's House, Kaede was walking Jenny and her kids outside.

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone." Jenny said.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back." Kaede said. Jenny, still slightly unsure, left with her kids. Kaede went back inside.

Inside the house, Kuri went into one of the rooms and was chanting and smudging, lighting incense. Downstairs in the kitchen, Dean was punching the wall with a small ax. Behind him, a drawer began to open on its own. In the nursery Sam had a hammer and was punching a hole in the wall. He knelt down by the wall and began using the end of the hammer to hit against the walls. While he was doing this, a plug on the other side of the room took itself out of the outlet. A lamp began to move on its own also. The plug snaked its way towards Sam. In the basement, Kaede was looking around. She brought a bag full of herbs to the wall. She heard a noise and turned around to see a table coming towards her. She screamed as it pinned her against the wall. Back in the kitchen, Dean also heard a noise. He quickly ducked just as a knife hurled itself into a cabinet. Dean placed a table in front of himself as more knives came through it. Upstairs, Sam was chopping a hole in the wall. The lamp crashed to the ground. Sam turned around to see what the noise was, and the cord wrapped itself around his neck. Sam fell to the ground, trying to get the cord off. Eventually, he lay weak on the floor.

Kuri, having had a vision of Sam's predicament, ran to get Dean and they ran into the room

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

Dean rushed over to Sam and tries to get the cord off, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, Kuri kicked a hole in the wall and placed the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light left the room. Once the spirit is gone, Dean went to Sam, who was completely weak. Dean unraveled the cord from around Sam's neck and pulled him into a fierce hug.

A few hours later, Kuri, Dean, Sam, and Kaede were standing in the extremely messy kitchen.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?" Kaede said.

"Never mind." Sam said, sighing. "It's nothin', I guess." They heard Jenny enter the house.

"Hello? We're home." Jenny came into the kitchen and looked around. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this." Sam said as Dean looked confused.

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." Kaede said as Dean stood there, not moving. "Well, what are you waiting for, shonen? Get the mop." He began walking away. "And don't cuss at me!" Dean walked away, muttering under his breath. A little while later, Kaede and the boys left the house. Jenny waved and shut the door behind them.

xxx

Later that night, Jenny was in bed, reading a magazine. She yawned and put the magazine on her bedside table. After turning off the light and sliding underneath the covers, she went to sleep. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, startled. The bed began to shake violently. She screamed and got out of bed. Meanwhile, outside, Kuri, Dean and Sam were sitting in the car.

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling." Sam said. "And Kuri is still tuned in, that can't be good."

"Why? Kaede did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over." Dean said.

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Dean slid down in his seat and closed his eyes. Kuri looked up at Jenny's bedroom window and saw her screaming, just as in his dream.

"Dean. Look, Dean!" Kuri said. They rushed out of the car and ran towards the house.

"You grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean said to Sam and Kuri.

Inside Sari's bedroom, the figure made out of fire was standing by her closet. In the hallway, Dean rushed to Jenny's bedroom door.

"Jenny!" Dean said.

"I can't open the door!" Jenny said.

"Stand back!" Dean said and Jenny moved back. Dean kicked down the door and brought her downstairs.

"No, my kids!" Jenny said.

"Sam's got your kids, come on." Dean said.

Kuri had Ritchie in her arms and she and Sam went to Sari's bedroom, where she was screaming for help. Sam went to Sari's bed and picked her up.

"Don't look. Don't look!" Sam said. They left the bedroom. Outside, Dean and Jenny rushed out of the house. Inside the house, Sam and Kuri rushed down the stairs and put the kids down on the floor.

Kuri gave Sari a serious look. "All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back." Suddenly, an invisible force made Sam and Kuri fall to the floor. They slid backwards into another room, crashing into a table. Sari screamed and ran outside with Ritchie. They rushed outside to Dean and Jenny. Dean knelt down to Sari's eye level.

"Sari, where's Sam and Kuri?" Dean asked.

"Inside. Something's got them," Sari said in tears. Panicked, Dean looked at the front door. It slammed shut on its own, and the screen went black.

xxx

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and grabbed a rifle and an ax. He rushed to the front door and began chopping away at it. Inside the kitchen, Sam got flung into a set of cabinets. Kuri got thrown into a wall. She tried to use her powers but they were both pinned against the wall by the invisible force. They couldn't move any parts of their bodies. The fire figure made its way towards Sam. Dean continued chopping down parts of the door. Eventually, he made a hole that he was able to step through. He walked through the house, looking for Sam and Kuri.

"Sam? Sam!" He found Sam. As he looked at the fire figure, he raised his gun.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam said.

"What, why?!" Dean asked.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Sam said.

Suddenly, the fire vanished. Instead, standing in front of them was Mary Winchester, exactly as she was the night she died. Dean's expression softened. In shock, he lowered his gun slowly.

"Mom?" Dean said softly. Mary smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Dean." Mary said. Tears formed in Dean's eyes. Mary walked away from him and went to Sam. Dean watched her, never taking his eyes off her. "Sam." Sam smiled weakly, crying. His mother's smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked. She looked at him sadly, but said nothing. She walked away from them and looked up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son." Once again, she burst into flames. When she was entirely engulfed, the fire reached the ceiling and disappeared. The force holding Sam and Kuri to the wall was released. He walked over to Dean, and the two of them looked at each other, stunned.

"Now it's over." Sam said.

xxx

The next morning, Dean was standing by the car with Jenny, looking through old photos.

"Thanks for these." Dean said.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." Dean put the trunk of photos into the car. Sitting on the front steps of the house, Sam was joined by Kaede and Kuri

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure." Kuri said.

"Not even my mom?" Sam said.

"No." Kuri said. "i can't sense anything left.

"What happened?" Sam said.

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing." Kaede said.

"Why would she do something like that?" Sam said.

"Well, to protect her boys, of course." Kaede said and Sam nodded, with tears in his eyes. Kaede went to put her hand on Sam's shoulder, but she stopped herself. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kuri said.

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't." Kaede said

"What's happening to me?" Sam asked.

"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know." Kaede said.

"Sam, you ready?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and went to the car. Jenny thanked all of them.

"Don't you boys be strangers." Kaede said.

"We won't." Dean said.

"See you around." Kaede said. Jenny waved. They smiled, got in the car, and drove away.

xxx

At Kaede's House, Kaede came inside and set her purse on the table.

"That boy…he has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." She looked to her couch, where John Winchester was sitting.

"Mary's spirit –- do you really think she saved the boys?" John asked.

"I do." Kaede said. John nodded sadly and twisted his wedding ring on his finger. "John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children?"

"I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth." John said tearfully. They shared a look.

xxx

Kuri sat up in the Impala on the ride home and relayed the dream to the boys.

Dean drove back to Kaede's.

"He's gone boys," Kaede shook her head sadly.


	12. Asylum

April 1, 2006

Rockford, Illinois

At the deserted Roosevelt asylum in Rockford, Illinois, police officers Walter Kelly and Danny Gunderson found some kids who had broken into the asylum. Afterwards, Kelly went home and inexplicably shot his wife and himself.

Sam was checking up on their contacts - Caleb, Jefferson, Pastor Jim - to see if John had been in touch.

"Have you had any visions?" Sam asked Kurai.

Kurai nodded, relating her vision to the group.

Dean and Sam argued about John's whereabouts.

Meanwhile, Mana, Reiko, and Kurai layed out a map and took out a crystal, scrying using Kurai's vision to find the asylum.

Giving the brothers coordinates, they headed out.

The Omamori prepared wards, spells, and potions for their trip into the asylum while the brothers questioned Danny Gunderson in the bar.

Mana was looking through John's journal with Sam. "Look what we found."

"There were kids who disappeared from the south wing in 1972," Sam said.

Dean leaned over and looked. "Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"We should go down there and try purifying it," Kurai said.

"No, too many ghosts, it wouldn't be a good idea," Dean said. "We need to find out which ghost is causing the problem and salt and burn the bastard."

Xxx

The brothers arrived at the asylum. They had left the Charmed Ones behind to create more back up spells and potions.

"I wonder why there aren't a ton more deaths?" Dean wondered.

Sam noticed the broken chain on the door. "Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years."

Dean looked at Sam. "Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in."

They looked at each other, then Sam slowly pushed the door open.

Xxx

Mana was looking through the book on ghosts. "The only thing here about getting rid of ghosts causes the caster to _be _a ghost."

"Yeah I know," Kurai replied. "I've seen that spell before."

Reiko sighed. "i've got three dispelling potions for the ghosts. Hopefully we won't need all of them."

The Winchesters returned then.

"So the south wing housed the criminally insane," Sam said. "I learned from the psychiatrist. In 1964 the patients rioted, killing the senior Dr Ellicott, whose body was never found."

"Sounds like trouble," Dean said. "We oughta get goin."

Xxx

They went to the asylum.

Mana got separated and found herself surrounded by spirits who were all trying to whisper to her. She couldn't hear them and dispelled them with her potions.

Dean barreled in and found her. "I thought I told you to stay with us? Why do you always run off on your own?"

"I'm the leader of the Charmed Ones," Mana replied. "I'll never be part of your team."

She turned and joined her sisters, who each gave her one of their potions.

"They tried to whisper something to me," Mana said.  
"You should have listened," hissed Dean.

They kept walking and then bam! Kurai was shoved into a room and trapped with a ghost. She threw her potions but missed, and was screaming.

"Hold on!" Sam yelled. "Kurai just calm down it won't hurt you! Just let it talk."

A moment passed and Kurai came out. "It said 'one thirty-seven' to me."

"A room number," Dean said. "Let's get going."

Reiko handed Kurai a potion so she wasnt unarmed.

Xxx

Dean and Reiko headed to find the room. Sam, Mana and Kurai were going to find a way out just in case.

"Hey look at this!" Reiko shouted to Dean. "Looks like the doctor was into some bad stuff."

"His experiments tested his theories," Dean said. "He believed that provoking extreme anger in patients would be therapeutic."

The two reunited with Mana and Kurai in the hallway.

"A few minutes ago Sam left to find you in the basement," Kurai said. "He said you called him."  
The group headed down to the basement.

Reiko went to Sam's side to heal him, but he shoved her hard into a wall. Her green eyes widened. "He's been influenced by Dr. Ellicott! D-Dean…let us handle him! You salt and burn that bastard."

Kurai stood her ground and Mana stood in front of her two sisters.

"This has nothing to do with the three of you," he said to Kurai, Mana, and Reiko. "It's Dean that I'm mad at. Get out of the way or I'll shoot."

"That's rock salt," Kurai pointed out. "It won't kill us."

"Yeah," Sam said. "But it'll hurt like hell."

He shot all three of them into the wall and went after Dean. "You never let me look for Dad when I wanted to! You always have to lead the way!"

"If you want to shoot me then do it," Dean said, handing him his gun. "Use a real gun, Sam."

Sam fired over and over, but they were blanks.

"Cmon, do you think I'd hand you a loaded gun?" Dean grinned and the two got in a fight, and Dean knocked Sam out.

He checked on Reiko, waking her. "Heal the others, but don't wake Sammy up until I gank this bastard."

He searched the room and found the corpse of Dr Ellicott, stuffed in a cabinet. He was preparing to salt and burn it, when the ghost of Dr Ellicott appears and attacked him. Reiko threw her remaining potions at the ghost, dispelling it.

Dean managed to toss his Zippo onto the corpse. As it burned, Sam recovered and seemed unaffected. The boys escorted the Charmed Ones from the asylum.

Xxx

They were all sleeping in the hotel room that next morning. Kurai and Mana in one bed, Reiko and Dean in another, and Sam on the couch.

Dean's cell rang on the desk. Sam picked it up, then sat up straight. "Dad?!"


End file.
